The map that leads to you
by rauraandausllyshipper
Summary: Austin and Ally are both 24 years old and have successful jobs. On the other hand, their parents want them to get married and start a family. Watch how they handle their marriage, careers and maybe babies?
1. Meet the Dawson's and Moon's

**Hey guys this is my new story, The map that leads to you.**

* * *

"Just a little needle buddy, it won't hurt that much" Ally said injecting a needle into a little boy. "There we go you're done!" she said happily. Then, Ally's assistant, Claudia walked in and spoke. "Dr. Dawson, it was your parents call. They need you at their home right now." "Alright." Ally spoke as she reached out to grab her purse and car keys.

Ally drove to her parents house and when she reached her mother rushed out to the door.

"Ally honey come inside and change into this dress that I bought for you." Ally's mom, Penny said pulling Ally into the house. "Umm mom why do I need to change into such a fancy dress?" Ally asked curiously. "Well because we're having the Moons over for dinner tonight" Mr. Dawson told her.

"Wait who are the Moons? Isn't that I think Austin Moon? That really big pop star?" Ally asked shocked. "Well yeah. We invited them over for dinner tonight." Mr. Dawson said smiling. "Hold on how do you even know them?" Ally asked confusion written all over her face. "Well honey Austin's parents went to the same high school as us we were even best friends." Ally's mom concluded. "Oh ok. I guess I'll go change." Ally said a little unsure.

Once Ally reached up to her old room, she changed into the beautiful black full sleeve lace dress. The dress went up to her thighs. She did black smokey eye and put some light red lipstick. She changed into some black lace high heels and went downstairs at the dining table where she heard chattering.

"Oh there she is!" Penny said excited. "Ally honey have a seat." Mr. Dawson said smiling. "Uh sure." Ally said feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hi I'm Mimi, this is my husband Mike and my son, Austin. I'm sure you know Austin, he's basically on every magazine!" Mimi said laughing.

"Yeah. I do know him" Ally said still feeling uncomfortable. They all had their chicken and now it was time for the big news. "So we were thinking, how about we have you guys married? I mean you both are 24 and it is time for marriage. So what do you think?" Mike said smiling.

"Umm I don't know" Austin said extremely uncomfortable. "I don't know either" Ally said. "Well I guess you guys are getting married!" Mimi said excitedly. "WHAT!" Austin and Ally rose up from their seats and yelled. "Come on. You guys won't find better soul mates. Just saying." Mr. Dawson said.

"I need some fresh air." Ally said while running out the door. "I'll go get her" Austin said while running out too. Once he got outside he saw Ally sitting down on the porch.

Ally's POV

I can't believe it. They can't just make me marry somebody that I don't even completely know. He's famous and will be having girls all around him. He'll probably hook up with them and leave me all alone. Oh great there he is (notice the sarcasm). "Hi Ally right?" He said while taking a seat next to me. "Yeah" I said whispering.

"I know this is gonna be hard for you. It's not everyday you get asked to marry a pop star. It's hard for me too. I mean I didn't know I would get married right now, especially from my parents wish. If you're thinking about me leaving you for all those girls after marriage then you're wrong. I won't just leave you like that. I'll dedicate my time for you, I know it's hard for you too. Being a wife isn't gonna be this easy, so I will treat you the best I can" Austin concluded smiling.

I couldn't believe what he just had said, he's completely opposite off what I thought he would be. He's nice and very dedicated to what he does. All I could think of was just hugging him. So I did. "Thank you." I said still hugging him. "For what? Being a good fiancé?" He said chucking and warping his arms around me.

"No for not thinking of treating me like shit. So do you agree to this marriage?" I asked him afraid he might say no. "Off course. It's not everyday you get to marry Ally Dawson" he said laughing now. "Do you?" he asked. "Yeah I do agree to get married to you" Ally said smiling.

"Awesome lets go tell our parents. I bet they're going to be so happy " he said giggling. "Ha-ha yeah" I said smiling and pulling away from the hug. "Let's go" he said cheerfully. Once we went back in, he started. "Well Ally and I have decided to get married. But what about living arrangements?" Austin asked.

"Oh honey that's wonderful you guys decided to get married. As for the living arrangements, Ally you're moving to Los Angeles!" Mimi said excitedly. "What? I don't wanna move to L.A. What about my clinic here? My job is important too. I can't just leave and start a new home to a whole new city!" I said a little angry now.

"Ally, you're going to have to. You can start another clinic there! You have Austin too. He will show you around so you can get used to the city!" My mom said explaining to me.

"Ally please do this for me. I know it's hard but please." Austin said whispering and very desperate. "Fine. I'll get my stuff ready." I said sighing. "Thank you honey. You have no idea how much this means to dad and I" my mom said smiling. "When do we leave?" Austin asked. "Next week." Mike answered. After everyone left, I started packing. I didn't feel like not marrying him. He's sweet and very considerate, I think this might just be good.

After a week my life will start as Ally Moon.


	2. The big day

About 6 days after the dinner, it was time for the big day. Or in shorter words, the wedding. Ally was scared as hell but excited at the same time. She was wearing a beautiful dress that had a sweetheart neckline, had a small little sliver belt in the middle and went all flowing down after the belt. Her hair was in a very beautiful bun with a loose strand of curl beside her ear. Her make-up was done very precisely and she was wearing white high heels.

She was just wondering about her life when her dad came in and spoke, "Ally come on we gotta go, grab your flowers." Ally did as told and left and linked her arms with her dad's. The door opened and revealed a very beautiful looking Ally and a very handsome Austin standing in front of the wedding preacher.

Austin's POV

When Ally and her dad were walking forward, my jaw almost hit the floor! She was looking so beautiful that even Megan Fox would have been jealous of her. Lester let go of Ally and kissed her cheek, gave her to me and told me to take good care of her.

"Today we have all gathered here for the wedding of of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Do you Austin take Ally as your beloved wife?" The minister asked me. "I do" I said smiling at Ally. "Do you Ally take Austin as your beloved husband? The minister then her.

"I do" Ally said now smiling at me. "As the power of the state of Florida, I pronounce Austin and Ally married. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said as he took a step back.

I put my arm around Ally's waist and stated leaning in. She started leaning in too and then I crashed my lips onto hers. Her arms found their way up my neck and she wrapped them around there. We kissed for about 30 seconds when the minister cleared his throat which probably meant we were kissing for too long.

We both walked down the aisle when we heard, "Austin and Ally Moon"

Ally then told me she had to change into another simple dress. "Can I join?" I asked her hopefully. "Oh fine" she said smiling at me. We reached to the back room where she picked up a sleeveless light blue dress that reached up to her thighs.

"Austin could you please turn around?" She asked me very innocently. "Oh come on Ally, we're married now and we're also going to have to have sex some time later to create babies." I said smirking and Ally was blushing like crazy.

"Ok fine you don't have to turn around" she said smiling up at me. "But first could you unzip me out of this dress please?" Ally asked embarrassed. "There's no need to be embarrassed" I said lifting up her chin with my fingers. Then I crashed my lips onto hers and she kissed me back with the same force. I felt lots and lots of fireworks.

Ally's POV

I felt so many fireworks while kissing him that it was almost untrue. I pulled away and looked at him right in the eyes. "Wow" I said. "I have never felt so many fireworks" Austin confessed. "Yeah me neither" I said smiling.

"About that dress?" I asked him. "Oh yeah" he said chucking. I turned around and he put his hands on my bare back, then he moved his hands down to the zipper and pulled it down. He shrugged the dress off of me and saw me just in my black lacy bra and black lacy panties.

He then whistled and said something I didn't expect him to say. "Sexy" he said smiling up at me. "Wait you have a tattoo there?" he asked me while smiling. "Uh yeah. It's says sexy" I said blushing and looking down. "There's no need to be shy. I mean the tattoo does suit you" he said chuckling.

He then helped me into the blue dress. We left the dressing room and left for upstairs were the party was. We sat down to the bride and groom table and the speeches started.

First my parents went up and started. "We always imagined this day for our little girl. We always knew she would marry the right guy and guess what. She did. I can't imagine her with any other man but Austin. Treat her right, son." I got a little teary and gave my parents an air kiss.

Then suddenly I felt Austin's lips on my cheek. "I love you" he stated. "I love you too" I answered. Then we kissed and I think we kissed for a little too long because we heard Mike say, "Now we will start our speech only if the 2 love birds stop kissing each other. After hearing this we pulled away from each other and everybody started laughing.

Then Mike and Mimi started their speech. "We always thought Austin would end up marrying some girl that he barely knows and she would be a bad influence on him. But the day Lester, Penny, Mimi and I decided Ally was the girl, we knew he would be even more successful in life." At this everyone said they're 'awws'.

Next up were Austin's friends, Trish and Dez. "Hey buddy! Now we know you weren't kidding when you said you're fiancé is drop dead gorgeous" at this everyone started laughing, Austin was blushing and I just kissed him on his cheek. "Ally, we don't know if Austin told you this but we're his 2 best friends and we're really happy he married you. Now just like Mike and Mimi said, we thought he would end up marrying some model and then divorcing her in a month. But looking at you, it made us realize that you guys have a love story that is arranged marriage but anyone could be fooled into thinking it's a loved. You seem like an honest and amazing girl, we don't think there's anything Austin would change about you." They concluded and everyone said their 'awws' and clapped.

I had tears running down my face and Austin wiped them off. Trish and Dez came up to our table and I hugged them very right. Next up they had my best friend, Claudia. **(Remember her from the first chapter?)** "Hey Ally! First off I wanna say that you're husband is hot."

At this everyone started laughing and Austin looked at me smirking. "But anyways that's another story. You have been my best friend since birth and I practically love you! Now I thought you would end up marrying some nerdy science guy but man you hit the jackpot! Oh and when you have little kids running around the house, don't expect me to babysit, cuz you remember what happened when we babysat my cousin. Let's not go there though, but I wanna congratulate you on your marriage, now that you're all grown up and you'll have your own kids I hope you won't forget me! Austin, you're a very lucky guy. Ally is one of the most truthful and amazing women you'll ever see. Don't break her heart cuz you won't be able to see your future. Anyways, Ally is amazing with kids, considering she's a doctor for them oh and buddy I hope you tell Austin about that tattoo!" She concluded and I went up to the stage and hugged her. I came back to sit down and yelled, "He already knows!".

Everyone had their lunch, congratulated us and we received tons and tons of gifts. We had reporters and paparazzi considering that fact that Austin is famous. Austin then kissed me and said he's definately going to enjoy his life with me.

I think I'm gonna enjoy my life as Ally Moon too.

* * *

**No don't worry it's not the end. There's still MANY more chapters to go. Until next time, ditawesome5**


	3. Here we are! Los Angeles

Austin's POV

Well today's the day Ally and I fly to L.A. I'm really excited for her to see my house and friends and all that. I'm currently in Ally's house, not where I went for dinner the other day. "You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah its just that I'm gonna miss my house a lot" Ally replied.

"I'm sorry you have to do this" I said hugging her. "Eh. I mean I knew one day I would have to leave my house but I didn't expect it to come this early!"

"Come on we have to get to the airport shortly" I said letting go of the hug. We drove to the airport in my parents car because my car was back L.A. and Ally left hers at her parents house.

Once we reached the airport, we had to immediately had to get on the plane. "Wait Austin. Will we get mobbed by paparazzi or screaming girls or anything?" Ally asked while sitting in her seat.

"I think so, but I'm not exactly sure. Only our parents know that we're going to L.A. but you can never trust the paparazzi. They're basically everywhere." I said sitting beside her. Since I couldn't get the private jet this week, Ally and I were in the business class.

"But not many people know about our marriage, will they all take pictures of us or stalk us or"- I cut her ramble of by kissing her.

"Well that's one way to shut someone up" she said while smiling. "Am I not good at it? *wink*". "What ever sails your boat" she replied smiling.

"Oh that reminds me! We have to unpack your stuff and then Trish and Dez invited us over to their house." I said. "Their? They're married? But they fight so much.

They were even fighting at our wedding about the last piece of chicken" Ally said confused. "Ha-ha yeah they're married. I know they fight a lot but they love each other" I said smiling at her.

The airplane finally took off and Ally was sound asleep beside me.

I'm just wondering of how in one week, you can find out you're getting married to someone you don't even know, having the wedding and now taking them to your house. I love Ally but I just hope she gets used to all this paparazzi, interviews crazy fans.

But then again she is a doctor and she needs her clinic or hospital too. I was snapped out of my thoughts she I heard screaming girls. Oh dear. Ally woke up dew to all the screaming. "OMG you're Austin Moon!"

A girl squealed. "Wait hold on. Who's that girl?" Another girl squeaked. "Oh uh I'm Austin's wife..." Ally said DEFINATELY not used to all this screaming. "Wait what? You're married? That's like so not true. That's like impossible. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E."

Another girl said. "Well she is my wife and I am married. It's not impossible or should I say, I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E for me to get married. I love her, so I married her. It's as simple as that."

"But I wanted to marry you!" The first girl said crying, then she and the rest of them went back to their seats. "It's kinda funny how they think they can marry me" Austin giggling.

"Wait Austin, do people know about our arranged marriage?" Ally asked nervously. "Chill babe. Even if they don't, I'll get it all cleared up in an interview." I answered her.

Once we reached Los Angeles or should I say home, we were mobbed by MANY MANNY paparazzi and fans. "Austin I'm scared" Ally said hiding behind my arm. "Don't worry baby, it's just a few pictures and that's all" I told her.

We got out of the airport and we had a limo waiting outside for us. "Babe why do we need a limo?" Ally asked sitting in the limo. "Don't know. Trish and Dez actually sent this" I told her. "Aww that's nice of them" Ally said.

"Yeah it is" I replied. We reached home, well actually Ally's new home. "Welcome home baby" I said to Ally opening the front door. "Holy shit" Ally said amazed by it. "You're house is so big! Man it's so large!" Ally said smiling at me.

"Ha-ha it is. Here let me show you around the house. I showed Ally all around the house and she was quite impressed. Then the last stop was our bedroom. "This is our bedroom" I said and Ally just looked at me weirdly.

"Our?" she said gulping. "Uh yeah. I mean you could sleep in another room if you would like" I said kind of embarrassed. "No no. It's just a little different for me because well it's not like you sleep beside a pop star everyday."

"Don't worry. I won't try anything on you." I said chuckling. "I know you won't. But I mean we are married so I don't really mind if you do try something, it's just I would be really really nervous." She said looking down.

"Why would you be nervous? I asked her since I was really confused. "It's cuz well I-I-I'm a v-v-virgin." She stuttered and her face was REALLY red. "I mean you're probably very experienced at this so I guess you don't wanna have sex with me." She said very sadly.

I just couldn't bear the sadness all over her. "Wanna hear something?" I asked her and she just nodded still very embarrassed. "I'm a virgin too." I whispered in her ear. "Wait what you are?" she asked me pretty shocked. "Yep. I didn't want to have sex before marriage, that would just be wrong to me" I told her truthfully.

"That's exactly what I had thought. I didn't wanna loose my virginity to someone I didn't love or spend the rest of my life with." She said smiling up at me.

Just then my phone rang and I picked it up to see who it was. It was Dez.

_Dez __Austin_

_"Hey buddy!"_

_"Hey Dez"_

_"Did you guys have a good flight?"_

_"Yeah expect for crazy fans and paparazzi"_

_"What time are you guys coming over?"_

_"Hmm well it's 6, so we'll be over by 7"_

_"Ok and please tell me of you find my pet llama"_

_"I will. Bye"_

_"Bye" _

End of conversation

"Alls we have to reach there by the next hour." I told her. "Oh ok. Austin could you please help me pick a dress?" she asked ever so innocently. "Sure" I then walked up to her and she was holding up 3 dresses.

One: Green long sweetheart neckline dress. No patterns.

Two: Yellow dress up to thighs. Arms- Up to elbows. No pattern.

Three: Red very puffy dress.

"I think you should go with the second one. The yellow one" I said smiling down at her. "Ok thank you. That was my choice too." she said and then did her make up while I changed into skinny jeans, white v neck shirt and high tops.

Then Ally changed and on the way we bought a dining set for Trish and Dez. Ding Dong! Trish answered the door and hugged Ally. "Oh Ally you shouldn't have brought a gift!" Trish said. "I know but it's the first time I came to your house so I decided to bring something with me." Ally said smiling at Trish.

"Come on in you guys. Oh and Austin, Jimmy and John are here too." Dez said to me. "Ally, Jimmy is my record manager and John is his son." I explained to her. "Oh ok. Are there any more people coming?" Ally asked Trish. "Well we have lots and lots of people from Austin's crew coming so in total we have like 30-40 people coming."

"Wow that's a lot of people." Ally said a little shocked. Ally and I walked to the little bar area. "Austin do people here know we're married?" she asked me. "Yeah. Everyone in here knows we're married." I told her.

Then all the guests stated to arrive and John walked up to us. "Sup Austin" John said giving me a bro hug. "I'm good. How about you?" I asked him. Honestly I don't like this guy. He always steals other peoples girls and he's very clingy. "Just fine. Oh who's this hot babe here?" John said while winking.

Ally looked very uncomfortable and hid behind me. "John. She's _my _wife." I said angrily. "Chill man. But you really hit the jack pot. I mean look at her, Victoria's Secret model. Yo _Austin's_ wife would you like to meet up some time and bang?" he said while smirking at her.

"Why the hell would I meet up with someone with such a low life. You clearly have no respect for women. I can't even stand you let alone banging you. I don't need a person like you in my life." Ally said with her face red now.

"Oh come on baby, I can show you more things than Austin can. I know how to live a proper life not one like Austin's. Austin is a dumb ass, I can show you the real treasure." After he said this, I was about to punch John but Ally went and slapped him. Hard.

"You little good for nothing idiot. Do you not understand I'm not interested? Don't you ever call Austin a dumb ass. He has pursed many things in his career then you have, on wait you don't even have a career. You only live off your dad's money. Don't even come near us you piece of shit." After Ally's yelling speech at him, she kicked him where the sun doesn't rise.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with him" I apologized to Ally who was now taking a seat where she was before. "No Austin it's not your fault. I really hate this guy. Does he not get I don't like him.

There's only one man for me and that's you!" she said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Soon we were out of breath and let go of each other. "I love you" I said to Ally. "I love you too" she said to me.

Then we heard Trish say, "Hi guys so as you know Austin here has married his dream girl, Ally Dawson well now Moon. Austin is here to perform a song that he wrote for Ally!" "You wrote a song for me?" Ally asked me. "Yeah, I hope you like it."

I went up to the stage and they had 4 people as a band and I was going to play the electric guitar.

"Hi so I wrote this song for my wife, Ally. It's called Falling for you. I hope you like it Ally.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

_And you say you're scared_

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

_You can change your hair_

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._

And all the mannequins – they look the same.

There's no one else like you – one of a kind.

And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

_And you say, you're scared_

That I won't be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

_You can change your hair_

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

_Yeah __[12x]_

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

You like your pizza cold

Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

_You can change your hair_

Five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin secondhand chic

But I live for the day

That I'm calling you baby

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

For everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby,

I'm falling for you

_Yeah __[12x]_

I'm falling

I'm falling for you

* * *

"I hope you liked it Alls!" I said, everyone clapped and I got off the little stage Trish and Dez had created. When I went up to Ally, she was crying her eyes out. "Hey baby, why are you crying?" I said hugging her. "Because nobody has written a song about me and I really really liked it. I love you" she said and then I pressed my lips against hers, we kissed for a very very long time and then we at dinner and decided to head home.

Once we got home, Ally and I changed into night clothes. I think my eyes popped out when I saw Ally come out of the bathroom. She was wearing tiny shorts and a crop top that was very revealing and showed her belly button piercing. The crop top said "I'm so good at sleeping that I can't do it with my eyes closed."

"Oh god, how am I going to resist having you beside me sleeping with barely anything on" I said chuckling. "Hmm I guess you'll just have to find your way" she answered giggling. God even that giggle is so adorable. I took my shirt off and I think it was now time for Ally's eyes to pop out. "Oh dear, you have really really good six pack, Austin." she said still staring at my abs.

I then took my pants off and was in my boxers. "Hmm now you won't be the one able to resist." I told mumbled against her lips. "I guess so" she said. We kissed and then collapsed right on the bed. We were facing each other and I had my arms around her waist and she fell asleep very fast. I guess being married isn't that bad. I really love Ally but John really pissed me off today. I can't bare to lose Ally.

It's funny how in a week you're priorities can change this much, now the only thing important to me was my wife, Ally. That night I slept with a huge smile on my face and Ally did too.

* * *

**It took me about** 3 hours to write this chapter so I'm really trying to post chapters whenever I have time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how you felt about this story and chapter. XD


	4. The interview

**So guys this whole day I've been writing 4 chapters for this story and trust me it's not easy. I'm kind of disappointed by the amount of reviews I have received. Now I won't stop writing this story because you guys aren't reviewing much. All I'm asking is that you guys please start reviewing a little bit so I know whether you're enjoying this story or not. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Ally's POV

The next morning when I woke up, I felt a little different. But then I realized it was the room. I wasn't in my Miami house, I was in Austin and my room in Los Angeles. I carefully took Austin's arm off of me and got up to the bathroom.

Before moving to Los Angeles, I had sent all my doctor data to Los Angeles generals. They accepted me in The Children's Hospital and I start working there next month.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I went downstairs to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets until I found pancake mix. I started cooking until I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist, something that made me hair move to one side and something kissing my neck.

"Mmm" I moaned out. "Austin come on eat your pancakes." as I said this Austin's eyes lit up and he started gobbling them. "Hey Ally, where's my morning kiss?" He asked coming closer to me. "Here's your morning kiss." I said as I crashed my lips on his.

"Sir are you using your ca-oh my god I'm so sorry" Jason, one of Austin's workers said. Austin and I pulled away feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. I was trying to say are you going to use your car for the interview today?" Jason asked Austin.

"Oh shit I forgot about the interview. But yeah I am going to use the car." Austin told Jason. "Ok I'll get back outside." Jason said and left.

"Interview?" I asked him curiously. "Yeah. You and I are called on Ellen. You know to clear off the things about you and I." he said explaining to me.

"Oh ok. Are we going to tell them it was an arranged marriage or something else"? I asked him. "You know what let's just tell the the truth. Anyways the paparazzi might find out later and that would be a bigger mess, so let's just yell the the truth." He said to me.

"Ok. Let's go get ready." I said and then we headed upstairs. "Aww man I have nothing to wear." I said rummaging through my clothes. "Oh Ally I bought you this dress for the interview." Austin said giving me the dress. **(Imagine the dress, hair, make-up and shoes that Laura Marano wore for the MTV movie awards, 2013)**

"Oh it's beautiful, Austin." I said impressed by his pick. After I changed, I did my hair and make-up. "Holy shit you look very hot" Austin said smiling at me. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I said fixing his tie properly.

Austin was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black skinny jeans. **(Imagine the clothes Ross Lynch wore for the 'Austin and Ally season 3 wrap party')**

"Come on we gotta go" Austin said and we went downstairs. We got in Austin's blue convertible mustang and drove to the Ellen studio.

"Welcome everyone. Today we have a very special couple who you have been seeing on every magazine. Austin Moon and Ally" Ellen said and took a seat. "Hi welcome to Ellen. Austin knows this already. You're Ally right? Ellen asked me. "Yeah that would be me".

"So Austin, you were here 2 weeks earlier and you were single. What you just dated a girl in 2 weeks and already proposed? Man you're fast!" Ellen said laughing and the audience was laughing too.

"Actually Ally and I have an arranged marriage." Austin said this and everyone gasped and were shocked.

"Arranged marriage? But you guys don't look like you had an arranged marriage. It's looks completely like a love marriage!" Ellen said chuckling.

"Our parents know each other and they thought it would be a good idea for us to get married to each other." I said explaining to Ellen. "Wow. I did not expect that." Ellen said shocked. "So Ally how is it to get married to a hot pop star?" She asked me.

"It's nice. At first I thought I was marrying a cocky and arrogant pop star but then Austin turned out to be very sweet and caring." I said smiling. Austin then kissed my cheek and the whole audience went 'aww'. "So Austin. How is it like to be married to Ally?"

"I love it. She's beautiful, she saves lives-" Austin started but then got off by Ellen. "Saves lives?" Ellen asked confused. "She's a paediatrician. But anyways she's exactly what I imagined my dream girl to be. We just got married a week ago but I love Ally more that anything." He concluded and then smiled at me.

I couldn't think of anything right now but kissing him. So that's what I did and then I heard the audience and Ellen go 'aww'. After we pulled away Ellen asked a few more questions and then she said it was time for Austin to perform.

"I didn't know you were performing, Austin" I said whispering to him. "Well I am. By the way the song is about you. Bye. Love you!" He said whispering and running off and getting his guitar.

Austin got up on stage and spoke, "Hi guys! So I wrote this song about my beautiful wife, Ally Moon. This song is called, Crazy 4 U."

_I played it safe.  
I kept my foot up on the break.  
I never really took a chance in life,  
and didnt live for today.  
and girl and then I met you,  
opened my eyes to somethin new.  
You know you set me free like no one else,  
And got me actin a fool.  
Dont you know you changed my life, girl, cuz now Im livin and it feels so right  
Yeeaaah_

_CHORUS  
[You got my heartbeat pumpin' and it's goin' insane,  
You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes.  
And thats whyyy-yyy  
I'm crazy it's true,  
Crazy for you!  
You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down,  
You know you short circuit my brain.  
I cant lieee-ieeee  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u.]_

_Midnight dippin in the pool,  
Or sneakin out up in the roof.  
Youre unpredictable and girl thats what, thats what I love about you.  
ooh-ooh-ooh  
Dont you know you changed my life, girl, cuz now Im livin and it feels so right  
yeeaaa_

_CHORUS  
[You got my heartbeat pumpin' and it's goin' insane,  
You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes.  
And thats whyyy-yyy  
I'm crazy it's true,  
Crazy for you!  
You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down,  
You know you short circuit my brain.  
I cant lieee-ieeee  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u.]_

_Girl, I didnt lose my mind when I fell for you.  
(without a parachute)  
And Im gonna love you girl like you never knew._

_Dont you know you changed my life, girl, cuz now Im livin and it feels so right  
Yeeaaah_

_CHORUS  
[You got my heartbeat pumpin' and it's goin' insane,  
You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes.  
Whoaa  
And thats whyyy-yyy  
I'm crazy it's true,  
Crazy for you!  
You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down,  
You know you short circuit my brain.  
Whoaa  
I cant lieee-ieeee  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u.]  
Im crazy its true, crazy 4 u!_

"Thank you guys!" Austin said and came off the stage. "Well that's Austin and Ally Moon!" Ellen yelled out and Austin and I left for home. Once we sat in the car, Austin spoke up, "Ally why don't we go have lunch outside?". "Sure why not." I replied and then we reached to '21 Ocean Front'.

"Austin, we're not eating here. This restaurant is extremely pricey. Just for 2 people it costs over $250." I said pulling him back in the car. "Ally come on we haven't had a meal just for ourselves yet and we're married! And Ally you don't have to worry about the money baby. I'm a pop star, I make a lot of money. Austin said chuckling.

"Okay fine" I said giving in. "Yes!" Austin said fist pumping the air. "You're such a child." I said while giggling. "You know you love it" he said while smirking. We entered the restaurant and everyone was staring at us. "OMG it's Austin Moon and Ally Moon" a girl suddenly yelled out.

Austin then asked the restaurant security if we could have privacy of not having girls screaming. One of the waiter sat us down to a table and she came back with the menus. Austin and I picked food and called her back. "Hi can I get steak and rice for her and chicken and rice for me?" Austin asked her politely.

"Off course you can sexy!" she said and then winked at him. "Oh and leave me your number after you're done." she said and then giggled. I was getting really mad and I think my face was pretty red too. "Look I'm married and I'm not interested in you at all. I only love my wife who is right in front of me" Austin said smiling at me.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me after she divorces you." the waitress said and stomped away. We ate our food and then when the bill came I was insisting that I would pay but Austin wouldn't let me. So he ended up paying about $200.

"Austin come on I was gonna pay!" I told him as we sat in the car. "Nope Ally. Now my money is just not mine it's yours too." I told her smiling. "Hey! My money is yours too!" I told him. "Oh fine" he said giving in. When we got home we were pretty tired so we changed into house clothing and cuddled watching TV in our room.

I'm pretty much enjoying my life as Ally Moon. Maybe this whole arranged marriage thing wasn't just a lame idea. But I just hope our lives get better and better.

* * *

**No guys the story still isn't over. I realized the ending sentences that I usually write sound like I'm finishing the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what else you would like to see in this story. **


	5. The special day

**Hi guys! So this is the 5th chapter for "The map that leads to you". I'm still not quite happy with the review amount though. I've decided to post a chapter or two each day. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

3 months later

Austin's POV

I woke up on a beautiful morning to see an angel beside me sleeping. Today Ally and I don't have work since it's a Saturday. Then I remembered Ally telling me something about a family reunion and she wants the both of us to be there. It's around 1 pm at lunch and right now it's 9:30 am.

It's been 3 months since Ally and I got married and I can't believe I'm saying this but our parents were actually right about their little 'match making game.'

"Ally" I said softly shaking her. "Hmm" she said getting up from her sleeping position. "It's 9:30 we should get up" I told her helping her up. "Yeah. I even need to bring chicken and chocolate moose" she said yawning.

"Why don't you sleep for a little more while and I'll tell the cook to make the chicken and chocolate moose" I suggested.

"NO!" She said yelling and I just chuckled looking at her face. "Why not?" I asked giggling. "Because I wanna make it myself. I like cooking so I will make it." She said confidently. "Okay then. Let's get cooking!" I said. "No no buddy, I'm making it" she said patting my back.

"Aww but I wanted to make it too." I said sighing. "Austin. You have a concert tonight. Have you practiced yet? she asked me strictly. "No" I said looking down.

"So that's what you're hoping to do. You're going to go in the music studio in the basement and practice. Do you get that?" She told me sternly.

"Yes mom." I said picking her up bridal style. "Austin put me down!" She said laughing. "Nope." I said bringing her to the kitchen. When we got there, I put her on the counter. "Well thank you for the ride" she said smiling up at me.

"You're welcome, helping since my mom gave birth to me" he said saluting me. "Ha-ha very funny. Now go practice." she said pointing to the basement. "Oh! Ally are you coming to my concert tonight?" I asked her hopefully.

"Off course I am. It's your first concert since the 'big' dinner." She said smiling. "Now go." she said pointing to the basement once again. "Oh fine. Just call me up if you need any help." I said walking towards the basement door.

"I will. Thank you" she said and stared cooking.

About 2 and a half hours later, I went back up after practicing and saw Ally taking the chicken out of the oven. Man did the chicken look good.

"You're here." Ally said smiling and taking her oven mitts off. "You sounded great" She said and kissed me on the lips. After we were out of breath and had to pull away I spoke, "Ally the chicken looks so good." "

"Well I'm glad you like it" she said "It didn't take too long for chicken though. Just about 2 hours for it. she said continuing.

"What about the chocolate moose?" I asked her. "Oh it's in the refrigerator. I left it in there so it can cool off" she explained to me.

"Austin come on it's 12. We have to be there in an hour. You know my parents are extremely punctual and they think everyone has to be too. Hurry up!" she said running upstairs to our room.

"Okay okay" I said chasing her up to our room. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the room while Ally was changing on the other side of the room.

I was wearing a blue v neck shirt, my signature black skinny jeans, my blue high tops, my whistle necklace and the guitar pick necklace "Ally can you please do my hair? I'm having a bad hair day" I called for Ally.

"Never thought you would call me to do your hair. I always thought it would be the other way around." She said putting in her earring. "Ha-ha very funny. Now please do my hair. I can't get it the way if want it to." I told her desperately.

"Oh fine" she said before moving my hair a little bit and then she got it perfectly. "You did it exactly the way I like it!" I said kissing her. "Well you're welcome. I'm happy you liked it." She mumbled against my lips.

We both pulled away when we saw the time. We had to get to the family reunion in about 20 minutes. I pulled Ally closer to me and spoke to her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful as always." I said smiling at her. She was wearing a yellow sundress with her yellow wedges. She had her hair pin straight and had her makeup done very well.

"Thank you and if I'm the beautiful one, then I need my beautiful boy too. Hmm who could that be? Possibly a hot blond who needs his wife to do his hair? Yeah he would be the one" she said kissing my cheek.

"Hey that's not nice Alls" I said crossing my arms on my chest playfully. "Oh suck it up blondie" she said pulling my arms off my chest.

"Are there lots of people there?" I asked Ally. "Well there's my parents, a bunch of cousins, aunts, grandparents and uncles. Not too many but yeah there's pretty much a lot." she explained to me.

"Come on let's go" I told her and we walked out the door with the chicken and chocolate moose. We drove there and reached Ally's parents house.

"Oh welcome Austin and Ally" Mrs. Dawson greeted us and pulled us inside the house. "Wow there's exactly how many people you said there were going to be" I told Ally. "Yeah. I haven't sent most of them in more than 3 years though." She said setting the chocolate moose and chicken on the table.

"Ally!" A girl with blonde hair came running towards Ally and giving her a hug. "Jennifer! It's been so long since I last met you" Ally said smiling back at her. Then this Jennifer turned to me and spoke, "Hi I'm Jennifer. Ally's first cousin." She said shaking my hand.

Then a little girl with blond hair came running to us and spoke. "Mommy mommy! Daddy park the car." (Mommy mommy! Daddy's parking the car). "Aunt Ally!" the little girl came running towards Ally and jumped into her arms. "Sandra! I missed you!" Ally said kissing her cheek.

This made me realize how good Ally is with kids. She would be a great mother! After a little while we all ate and talked. Sure enough I got asked a bunch of questions about my career and stuff but that's fine. But then Ally's aunt asked us a question.

"Are you guys planning on any babies?" She asked and everybody started staring at us. "Umm I don't know." Ally said with her face red. "Aww Ally you don't want any kids?" I asked smirking at her since I knew she wanted kids but she just didn't know how to put it. "No no no. Off course I want kids" Ally said staring at me with big eyes.

"I want kids but we just haven't planned anything yet" Ally said telling her family members. After the lunch everyone talked for a little more and decided to head home. We sat in the care when Ally looked at me with anger.

"Austin why the hell would you say that? You know I want kids. Now everybody thinks I hate kids and don't want any. My mom and my cousins even talked to me about why kids are good for you. I was so embarrassed! You didn't have to do that!" She said and had tears streaming down her face.

I felt so bad for what I did. I didn't know it would hurt her.

"Ally I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt you. I'm so sorry." I said running to her and hugging her. "It's fine" she said sniffing. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and then crashed my lips onto hers. She kissed me back with the same force but then after a minute we were both out of breath.

"I love you" I said smiling down at her. "I love you too" she said chuckling. We drove home and decided to rest a little bit before the concert. We then woke up.

"Ally baby wake up" I woke Ally up. "It's time go." I told Ally and then she slowly woke up. "Already?" she asked and snuggled closer to me.

"As much as I would like to cuddle and eat ice-cream with you too, we have to leave for my concert. It's one of the biggest ones" I told her. We then got our of the bed and got ready for the concert.

I wore my black skinny jeans, a black muscle tee and my off course, my hair done by Ally. Speaking of Ally, she was wearing a white tank top that showed off some of her cleavage with a black leather jacket that went up to her elbows. She was wearing was also wearing black shorts and black high heels. She had her hair curled to perfection, had smokey eye done and had dark red lipstick on.

"Holy shit. Ally you look so hot. Especially the red lipstick. Really working for ya." I said winking at her. "Thank you Austin." she said to me. "You don't look to bad yourself" she said looking at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. "Yeah. Let's go" she answered and we left the house. We arrived at the concert venue and I had to go for the sound check. I took Ally with me and we went backstage for the sound check.

The concert started and I was basically staring at Ally the entire time. The fans were loud and very enthusiastic. Then I had to go for the meet and greet where I met Ally again.

"You were awesome!" Ally said kissing me on the lips. Then we heard awws and camera flashes. We both pulled away a little embarrassed and I went back to taking pictures and signing posters. After everything was done, we head home.

"Huh that was quite the show" Ally said putting the keys away in the key bowl. "Yeah it was." I replied. We went upstairs and changed into our house clothing and watched TV.

After we finished watching TV, Ally and I started making out intensely and that led to going upstairs to our room, clothes scattered all over the floor and LOUD screams and moans. Well basically in shorter words, Ally and I gave each other our virginities that night and it was the best thing I ever experienced in my entire life.

"Wow" Ally said as she lied down next to me. "Yeah that was amazing" I said smiling at her. "I love you" Ally said. "I love you too" I said to her. "I've never felt anything so amazing before" I told her truthfully. "Me neither. Well now we both aren't virgins anymore" Ally said to me smiling.

"Yeah, but I definitely don't regret it" I said kissing Ally. "Me neither" she said and pulled away. "Uh I have to go shower. I'm all sticky" she said and head towards the bathroom.

"Can I join?" I asked Ally hopefully. "Sure." she said and we left for the shower.

I love every single moment of being Ally's husband and there's nothing I would change about her. She's the best wife anybody could ever ask for.

* * *

**Bam! Done another chapter. I would like to give a shoutout to, LoveShipper for I reviewing for all of the chapters. Leave me a review of what you guys think of this chapter. Until next time, rauraandausllyshipper. **


	6. The result says

**Hi guys! So I saw some really good reviews today and I have decided to write a very very good chapter. This is a very important chapter and so will the next one be. So make sure you don't skip this one :P**

* * *

9 months later. In total, a year after their marriage.

Ally's POV.

This is morning I woke up really happy. Well if you're wondering why...then it's because it's Austin and I's first wedding anniversary! I got up and saw a very cute blond beside me. After what we did 9 months ago, we continued doing it for a pretty long time. So basically we have had sex countless times.

I got up from the bed and realized it was a Sunday. So I went to the bathroom and brushed. I didn't even bother to shower. When I went downstairs, I decided to maybe play the piano. I haven't played the piano in about 5 years now.

As I went to the basement and sat at the piano stool, all the memories came rushing back. I cleared them off and decided to sing the last song I wrote before I gave up on music.

_H-Hey H-Hey_

H-H-Hey (H-Hey)

Oooooooooooooo

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,_

Who sits at the curb and waits for the world

But I'm about to break out, about to break out

I'm like a crook tonight

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_

Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey

And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah

I could be your kryptonite

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

Light my heart up baby like a match stick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

_Ready or not_

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

_Hello my name is..._

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous

Where have I seen you?

You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate

Livin' like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah

37 cars and a yacht down in Boca

Take me away wherever you say

Yeah we could be setting sail

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

_Ready or not_

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

_Ready or not_

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

_Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_

Ready or not (here I come, oh)

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Boombada Boombada Boombada

Ready or not!

I finished singing and then heard clapping. "Austin!" I gasped. "Ally that was great! Did you write that sing by yourself? Man you're so good at playing the piano" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah I did write the song but it doesn't matter" I said closing my songbook and getting up from the piano stool. "What so you mean it doesn't matter? Off course it matters. Music matters." Austin said looking at me. "I know music matters Austin. It's just I have a backstory of why it doesn't matter to me anymore" I said sadly.

"Would you like to talk to about it?" he asked me. "Sure. Why not. I mean I was going to have to tell you this someday" I muttered.

"When I was a little girl, I was always passionate for music. Music was the only thing I cared about but that was until my mom and dad told me music was just a waste of my time. Being in the music business would be a stupid career and that I had one in a billion chances of making it. So well I gave up on music and decided to be a doctor" I said sighing.

"But Ally, you're dream was to become a singer and songwriter. You know it's still not too late." I told her hopefully. "I know it's not. But it's just harder for me now. I mean I promised myself I would never care about music." I told him pleadingly.

"Ally I know but promises are meant to be broken. You're so talented in music. Don't just let a promise and remarks from your parents stop you from your dream." Austin said truthfully.

"Ally that was amazing." Jimmy Starr came walking down the basement stairs. "What when did you come?" I asked him. "Oh I just came here to give Austin these CDs when I heard someone sing and that someone is you." He said explaining to me.

"Look Ally, Austin's right. Don't just let those things stop you from conquering your dreams and now that I heard you sing that song, you wrote it and played it on the piano, I want to offer you a record deal." Jimmy said smiling at me.

"WHAT!" Austin and I said in unison. "Ally come on you have to accept it." Austin told me with pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll give it a shot" I said giving in. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at 11 am with Austin there. Oh and bring a song with you that you've been hiding since 5 years." He said and was out the door.

"Alls you just got a record deal!" Austin said excitedly. "I know right!"I said happily too. "Oh and happy wedding anniversary baby" I said getting on my toes and kissing his lips. "Happy wedding anniversary to you too Alls." I said kissing her back.

"Tonight you and I are going somewhere out. Dress nice." He said and was out the door. I still couldn't believe I got a record deal! It's like my dream finally came true

I decided to hang out with Trish this after noon so that we could get to know each other better. So at about at 1 o'clock after lunch, Trish and I went shopping for some more clothes.

I shopped for a lot of clothes, make-up and then well went to Victoria's Secret's to not just by undergarments. We bought stuff...over there.

"Hi Ally" Austin said opening the front door for me. "Here let me get the bags" he said while grabbing one from me. "Hmm Victoria's Secret eh?" Austin asked smirking. "Oh shut it. You know it's for you" I said playfully. "Damn I'm lucky" he said whistling. "Oh you are." I said chuckling.

After a little while, I wore all of the things that I got and showed them to Austin. I'm pretty sure Austin got turned on after I wore every single outfit.

"Ally!" Austin yelled from downstairs. "What do you want?" I yelled from upstairs. "Come on I have to show you how to us the music studio" he said yelling up and me. "Okay fine" I said replying by yelling once again.

I down in the basement after I finished folding the clothes and met Austin downstairs. "Ok. So I am going to show you how to use the music studio since now you're going to start using it too!" He said happily. "Alright. Where do we start?" I asked him.

Austin taught me every single thing about the music studio and I pretty much understood all of it. "Thanks for teaching me." I said hugging him. "No worries." He said smiling at me. We pulled away from the hug and he spoke, "I'm so excited that now we can work together!" he said cheerfully.

"Me too but Austin what about my job? I spent so long trying to be a doctor and then I just get offered a record deal. I mean I want to be a singer but I also have my career" I said to Austin. "Well you could always try part time." He suggested. "You know that actually might not be such a bad idea" I told him.

"How about I call the manager of the hospital and ask them if it could work out and you call Jimmy about this" I said to him. "Sure." He said and got his phone out. We both called our bosses and they said it would be fine as long as the jobs don't crash between each other.

"The kids at the hospital would be happy too to know that they're doctor is a singer and you would also get good publicity of being a doctor." he said smiling at me. "Yeah I guess it would be a good thing" I said laughing.

"Hey look it's almost 6. Wanna go get ready for our special day?" he asked me while winking. "Yup. But Austin is it like a fancy place that I have to dress for? I question at him. "Well just a wear a nice long dress" he said. "Okay" I said running up the stairs.

In half and hour, I was ready and wore a red long dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had very less makeup but bright red lipstick. I curled my hair and tied it into a bun and had a loose curled strand falling on my face. I came downstairs and saw Austin in a tuxedo.

"You look beautiful, Ally" he said and handed me a pair of flip flops. "Flip flops?" I asked him curiously. "Yeah. Just wear them. You'll find out why" he said and I wore them.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. "Yeah I'm ready." I said and we left the house. Once we got in the car, I spoke up, "Austin where are we going?" "Well that's a surprise" he said kissing my cheek. He drove off and we kept talking about random things.

When we arrived, I saw we were at a beach and there was a little dinner set up for us at the back. "Oh my. Austin this is beautiful" I said hugging him. "Glad you liked it." He said and then hugged me back. We pulled away and sat at the dinner.

There was food already on our table and we dug in. "That was really delicious." I said wiping my mouth with the napkin. "Yeah it was. Come on now let's watch the sunset" he said, grabbed my hand and we ran towards the sand and sat down.

"The sunset is so beautiful." I said admiring it's beauty. "Yeah it is. I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly how you planned our first wedding anniversary. I just didn't have lots of time because of the rec-" he rambled on but then I cut his ramble off with a kiss. I pulled away and then spoke.

"Austin, this is exactly how I imagined our anniversary to be like. It looks very well planned and I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you" I said smiling at him. "That's really sweet of you Alls." He said cuddling with me.

We left an hour later and got back home. "Thank you for today" I said, I got up on my tip toes and kissed him fully on the lips. Our 'kiss' got very very heated and soon turned into a make out session. "Wanna take this upstairs?" he asked mumbling against my lips.

"Yeah." I replied and we kept kissing. He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me up the stairs. In short, we had sex. But this time it felt more better than all the times we had done it.

I woke up the next morning feeling sick so I ran to the bathroom to vomit. "Ally are you okay?" Austin asked holding my hair up for me. "Yeah. Just really sick" I replied to him. "Okay but I'm going to do all the cooking and cleaning today" Austin said to me.

"Alright." I said giving in. After vomiting and all I decided to head to the pharmacy when Austin went downstairs to record some songs.

"Hi may I get a pregnancy test?" I asked the man at the front desk. "Sure" he said and walked over to the the shelves. "Here ya go and I hope whatever the result says makes you happy" he said. "Thank you" I said smiling at him. "That will be $15" he said. "Okay here you go" I said giving him the money from my purse.

I drove home and was relieved when I saw Austin still recording his songs. I quickly went up to the bathroom and tried them. It said to wait for 2 minutes and I did. But at the time Austin walked into the room. "Ally what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Please don't be mad about this. Remember how last night we had sex? We didn't use protection... I could be pregnant" I said whispering the last part. "Ally why would I be mad? This could mean I'm a father or not. If I am I'm gonna be pretty damn happy but if I'm not then we could always try again" he said with a smile on his face.

"That's very sweet of you Austin" I said smiling back at him. Then we heard the 2 minute ringer. "Oh that's the ringer" I said and got out of my seat and so did Austin. We entered in the bathroom and 5 results said...

* * *

**Aa-ha! A cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I'm DEFINATELY going to be writing as often as I can. I'm actually on vacation right now, but I'm finding my ways to write this story for you guys so keep up the reviews! **


	7. The family's here!

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in 3 days, I was on vacation and I couldn't find any wi-if so here's the chapter! **

* * *

Austin's POV

Positive! I'm gonna be a dad! "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father" I said twirling Ally around. "I'm gonna be a mom!" Ally said squealing. "I've always dreamt of being a mom!" she said happily. I put her down and gave her a very chaste kiss.

"We're gonna be parents. Something you've wanted to be since the 3rd day of our marriage." I said smiling down at her. "We're going to be the best parents to our little baby" she said smiling back. "I'm so sorry too though" I said a little sadly to her and putting my head down.

"Why are you sorry" I put 2 fingers under his chin and lifted them his face up a little bit. "It's cuz now you're going to have to go through cravings, cramps, peeing a lot, vomiting, nausea and all that crap" I said having a guilty face on me.

"Oh Austin" she said and came over and hugged me. "Austin we wanted this. Sure I'll go through all of that but thats what's gonna make it worth when we see the cute little baby." She said kissing me very softly.

"Yeah. I feel a little better now" I said stroking her cheek. "Hey when do you wanna tell our parents, friends and Jimmy about the baby?" She asked. "Hmm how about we call them over for lunch tomorrow." I suggested. "Yeah and then my parents can come by an airplane and will reach tomorrow.

"Yeah and Trish, Dez and Jimmy live right here so they can come any time" I said. "Wait so your best friends are coming and my best friend isn't" Ally said lifting one eyebrow up. "Oh yeah what's her name..Claudette..Claudia! That's right" I said fist pumping the air.

"Yes that's right and Claudia is coming too" she told me. The truth is I'm a little scared if Claudia. She's nice and all but I still remember on our wedding when she gave her speech she more or less threatened me. So I'm kind of afraid of her.

"Oh Claudia is" I said with a scared look on my face. "You're scared or her!" Ally said with a smirk on her face. "What pshh no" I tried to make it sound believable. "It's fine I sometime get scared of her too. But she's a really really nice person" she said confessing.

"Hey maybe Trish and her could be friends. They're both feisty, mean at times and sassy hell" I said with a smirk. "Yeah I guess they could" I said chuckling.

"Oh that remind me, I need you to listen to a song I wrote that I have to show Jimmy." She put the clothes to the side. "Do you wanna listen to the song?" She asked me hopefully. "Okay let's go" she said grabbing my arm and we went downstairs to the music room.

She took a seat on the piano bench and adjusted the piano sheets. Then she started.

Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize

It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall, even if you said I wrong

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside

It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself

Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

She finished off gracefully and I walked towards her. "Are you sure you wrote that? Because you're an amazing songwriter and an amazing piano player." I said pulling her into a hug. "Thank you and yes I did write that." She said blushing.

It was night time and we headed to the kitchen to make some spaghetti. We went up upstairs and headed for bed.

I woke up the next morning and heard Ally's phone ringing. I stretched over to her bed side table and picked up the phone and it was Claudia. She told me that her plane was earlier and that she was going to reach at our house a little earlier.

"Ally" I said shaking her a little. "Hmm let me sleep Austin" she threw the covers back on her. "Ally, Claudia called saying her plane is earlier and that she's going to reach earlier at our home" I said to Ally. "What? She's coming earlier? Yes I'm going to get to spend more time with her!" She squealed.

"Well that woke you up." I said chuckling. "Hold that thought" she said running to the bathroom and vomiting. "Hey are you okay?" I asked her in a gentle voice. "Yeah. Just the morning sickness" she said brushing her teeth.

After she was done, we headed for the shower and showered together. Just as we were going down, the door bell rang. Ally ran towards the door and tackled Claudia. "I get I'm fabulous but calm down" Claudia said hugging Ally back.

"Hey Claudia" I said and greeted her nicely. "Sup. Nice house" she said taking a look around. "Ally I have so much to tell you. It's been so fucking long. I just need to tell you all of this" she said all in one breath. "Ha-ha that's fine, you can tell me all about it" Ally said laughing

Ally and Claudia went to our room and were talking about all the girly things while I was downstairs playing my guitar. I decided to take a look at what the girls were doing and went I went up to our room, Claudia said something I didn't think she would know.

"Ally I know you're pregnant" she said smiling at her. "What. How do you know" Ally asked shocked. "Well you have been eating weird things all day and you're my best friend, you know you can't hide anything from me even if you really want to" Claudia said giggling.

"Oh Austin. I know you got Ally pregnant" she said winking at me. "I knew that's the reason you called me here" she said putting the nail polish bottle back on the dresser. "But it's fine, I won't tell anybody" she said honestly.

"Thank you so much. I think we should start on making the lunch now." I said checking the time. "Yeah we should" Ally said putting of her house slippers.

All 4 of us ended up making a large lunch. We had pork chops, salad, pasta and lasagna. All the people started to arrive and we all dug into the food. "Uh Austin and I have an announcement to make" Ally said a little nervous.

"Oh don't tell me you guys are getting divorced" Ally's dad said worried. "No no no we're not getting a divorce" I said and everybody relaxed a little. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" Ally said excitedly. Everyone started clapping and congratulating us.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Penny and my mom squealed in unison. My dad and Lester came up and said a few nice words too. Then off course the friends came and said they were going to spoil the kid and lastly Jimmy came and said he was very happy for us and that this would be very good for us.

Everyone but left back for their homes except for Claudia. She decided to stay a few weeks at our house and help around since Ally will be getting sick for the first 2 months. After everyone left, we gave Claudia a tour of the house and I figured she's a doctor and she's a DJ. Man she's actually really good.

We 3 ate dinner and went our for ice-cream too. It was late night and we decided to head for bed.

I touched Ally's flat belly and softly spoke to the little baby inside. "Hey there little buddy! I'm your dad. You're gonna have a crazy life when you're out you know. Everyone's gonna have their attention on you. Paparazzi, interviewers, you name it. But most if all, mommy and daddy are gonna love you."

By the time I was finished talking, Ally was tearing up. "Aww why are you crying?" I said gently to her. "I don't know. A second ago I was happy. I don't know why I'm crying" she said sobbing. "Ally it's the hormones now come on stop crying baby" I said and then she stopped crying a little.

We went to sleep and I kept thinking about a baby arriving in the family. I was over joyed and a little scared, what if I was a bad dad? But I knew I could do it with Ally by my side.

* * *

**Bam! Done. Oh and Claudia looks like Zendaya. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm so happy it was positive and not negative! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and keep them coming ;)**


	8. The baby is a

**Here is the next chapter and guys the story will start getting more and more interesting and the drama will start from the next chapter. So enjoy! **

* * *

2 months later

Ally's POV

It has been 2 moths since we told our families and friends about the baby. Claudia left 2 months ago since she had to get back to work and I'm now 2 months pregnant. Jimmy listened to all the songs I wrote and I even had an album come out.

The album was a huge success and we sold over a billion copies. I couldn't imagine my life getting better, well except for the nausea and cravings. Today's the day if the ultrasound and we will figure what gender it is. I was packing my purse while Austin was wearing his shoes.

"I can't wait till I find out the gender." He stood up and grabbed the keys. "Me neither. I don't care what gender it is, as long as the baby is happy" I said smiling up at him. I even had a little bump now. The paparazzi still didn't know though which was very surprising.

"Allyson Moon" the receptionist called out. We walked into the room when and there was a doctor sitting in her stool. "Oh hello there, Austin and Ally Moon. Ally lay down on this bed and Austin you may take a seat beside her on that chair" she explained smiling.

"Now I'm going to put this blue gel and it's very cold so don't freak out" the doctor then spread some really cold gel on my belly. "Alright I can see little tiny legs and a head. So the baby is off course there and here you can hear it's breathing." She said concluding.

We could hear tiny breathing and heart beating and it was so adorable. "So Mrs. Moon I heard you're a doctor too" she said moving the remote around my belly. "Uh yeah I'm a paediatric" I said to her. "So you know that this breathing is normal" she said putting the remote down.

"Yeah, but could we know the gender now?" I asked her. "Off course!" She said before looking very closely at the screen. "Well the baby is a...boy!" She said excitedly. "Oh my god I'm gonna have a son!" Austin said jumping of his seat.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna have a little boy" I said kissing Austin on the lips. "Now Ally, pushing boys out is a little harder then girls so you have to make sure you're eating healthy and exercising well without hurting the baby" she turned the monitor off.

She wiped the gel off and Austin helped me to get up. We then went to fill some forms in when we saw a fan scream loudly. "OMG ITS AUSTIN AND ALLY MOON!" She squealed so loudly that more girls came towards us. "What are you guys doing in the hospital?" Another girl asked.

"Wait hold on. Ally why do you have a little bump on your stomach" the first girl asked. "OMG YOU'RE PREGNANT" she squealed of joy. The security had to get all the girls away from us and we left for the car. "Great now they know about the baby and are gonna tell everybody" I said sighing.

"Don't worry they were bound to know" I said rubbing her arm gently. "Yeah" I said and we drove home. When we got home, I got a call from an interviewer and she wanted Austin and I to come to the interview.

"Austin baby we're called at this interview today at 2 pm" I took my shoes off. "Oh ok. I think we should tell them about the baby today" he said suggesting. "Yeah we should. We kept it a secret for 3 months, but if we don't tell them now, they're gonna find it in the worst ways" I said hugging him.

"Yeah. I'm so happy we're having a little boy" he said picking me up bridal style. "Yeah me too. I've always wanted a little boy and he would come to me and snuggle with me" I said snuggling into Austin's chest. "Oh so I'm the little boy" he said smirking.

"Ha-ha no" I said swatting his chest lightly. "That hurt Alls" he said faking his hurt. "Oh god" I said and he carried me upstairs to our room and put me on the bed. "Austin go get me pickles and chocolate ice-cream" I said shooing him away from the room.

"Oh fine" he said before leaving for downstairs. I laid down on the bed and didn't even know why I was eating these 2 things together. Austin came upstairs and gave them to me. I dipped the pickle into the chocolate ice cream and scooped it up and ate it.

"How do you even eat that" he asked clearly disgusted. "Hey don't judge a pregnant lady." I said yelling at him. "How many more months Alls?" He asked me while taking a spoon and eating some ice-cream. "6" I said simply. "I'm so excited about having a little boy" I said chewing on my pickle.

"Same. Hey you wanna name the baby starting with the letter A cuz even our names start with an A" he said looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Yes. Maybe if we have more kid or kids in the future, there nam Rockford also start with an A" I said.

"Ally you and I both know we're gonna have more kids" he smirked. "Uh-huh" I said and finished eating my meal. "Austin it's 1:30 let's get dressed" I said putting my spoon away. "Yeah, let's go" he said picking me up and putting my in front of our closet.

I put on a black crop top and a high waisted skirt **(Imagine Laura Marano at the KCA'S, 2014)** and Austin wore a black shirt with blue jeans **(Imagine Ross Lynch at the KCA'S, 2014)**. We quickly left the house and drove to the set.

"Let's welcome Austin and Ally Moon!" The interviewer, Sarah said. "Hello you guys, take a seat" she said and we both sat down. "So how's the career?" she asked. "It's going great, Ally just had an album come out 2 months and I'm working on another one" Austin answered.

"That's great. Anything new in your lives?" She asked us. "Actually we do. I'm pregnant!" I said smiling and the entire audience went wild with the applause. "That's great! How far are you?" She asked me. "3 months. You can actually see a little bump" I replied.

"Do you guys know the gender yet?" Sarah asked us curiously. "Yeah. It's a boy" Austin said smiling and again the audience went wild. We answered a few more questions and then it was time for me to perform. I didn't even know I was supposed to but then they got a piano out.

I went at it and played a song from my album called, Burn

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire'_

_ And we gonna let it burn _

I finished and everybody clapped. We then left for home and out parents called us saying they saw the interview and know it's a boy and said they were very happy. For the rest of the day, we enjoyed each other's company and snuggled together while watching a movie.

Austin was pretty depressed by the fact that we won't be able to have sex for the next 6 months since it could affect the baby's mental health. But he loves the baby and wants him to be mentally stable so he decided on not having sex with me till the baby is born.

I'm so happy to know we're going to have a baby boy and I can't to see his little face. I know it's gonna hard being a singer, doctor and a mother but I knew I could do it with Austin by my side.

* * *

**There we go, another chapter! I had actually decided to not the name the gender in this chapter and make it as a cliffhanger but I really wanted to let you guys know. It may seem like they have the perfect life now, but ha-ha the problems haven't arrived yet. Thank you for the reviews and keep the coming :P**


	9. 3 months in another country?

**Here is the 9th chapter for The map that leads to you. This is where there's a little but of drama. There's going to be more though ;) **

* * *

Austin's POV

"56" I said doing my daily 100 push ups just then I got a call.

"Hello?" I said

_"Hello. Is this Austin Moon?"_ The man on the phone said.

"Yes may u know who's speaking?" I said confused as hell.

_"I'm the director of this movie coming out called, Teen Beach Movie. I'm willing to have you as the main character, Brad. If you accept this, you will have to come to Puerto Rico for 2 months"_ he said explaining to me.

If I leave for 3 months, I don't think Ally would be able to handle herself being pregnant for 6 months.

"Is it fine if I tell you by tonight?" I asked him.

_"That's fine but please let us know by tonight"_ he said pleading.

"Alright have a nice day" I said nicely.

_"You too"_ he said and hung up

Oh god, this could be my first movie but I would be missing out on the baby's growth. I decided to just ask Ally about this. I ran upstairs to her and sat on the bed with her. "Ally" I said getting her attention. "Huh yeah?" She asked confused. "Ally I just got offered a movie role!" I said excitedly.

"That's great!" she said hugging my tightly. "But I have to go to Puerto Rico for 3 months for the shooting" I said finishing. "What?" She said and let go of our hug. "But you're going to miss so much of the baby's growth and I won't even have anybody to take care of me while you're gone. I'll be 6 months pregnant, Austin" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well it's not my fault! This is my first movie, you're my wife and you're supposed to be supportive of me, not unhappy about this. You're a lucky ass I've at least been there for the 3 months and not left you're pregnant ass alone. I've at least been there for you, if I wasn't there, you would still be a fucking virgin and a stupid doctor" I said finishing my speech.

But then I realized what I had said and my face immediately turned into guilt. "Ally I-" I said but then got cut off. "No Austin. You're right you didn't leave my pregnant ass alone but that doesn't mean you can just leave. I'm starting to think you're not happy about us having a baby. Maybe after all, our parents didn't play matchmaker right. We're not meant to be" she said tears streaming down her face and she started running down the stairs.

She wore her shoes and grabbed her car keys. "Ally where are you going" I asked her scared she might do something stupid. "Nowhere you need to know about" she said and walked right out the door. I couldn't believe it, our first fight. I just let her go that easily. Gosh I'm so stupid. I got into my car and followed her where she was heading.

But the stupid traffic left me behind and her ahead but I could still see her car. When I got out the car, and saw Ally talking to a woman who looked about our age. They were leaning against Ally's car, talking and drinking alcohol, so I waked to Ally. "Ally why the hell are you drinking" I said angrily and snatching the bottle out of her hands.

"Because I want tooo" she said and slurred a little. She wasn't that drunk, she could still walk properly and talk not so drunk. "Ally you're not supposed to drink, you're ruining the baby's mental health" I took the bottle from the other girl too. "You mean my babyyy" she hissed and slurred at the same time.

"Ally I'm the one that got you pregnant so I'm also the parent and let's go we're going home" I said pulling her arm.

"You're meaaann" she said trying to take my fingers off her arm and pouting. "Ally . Home. Now" I said and put her in my car. I figured I would send Jason to pick her car up later. I took her home and informed Jason and put Ally to sleep. Ally woke up a little while after and looked at me with disgust. "Oh you" she said making a face.

"Ally look I'm sorry okay. It's just that it's my first movie and then I know you're gonna need help with the little baby and I actually do want our baby. I love him to death even if I haven't seen him" I said running my hand in hair. "It's fine Austin. I guess I did over react a little bit" she said kissing me on the lips.

"No you didn't over react, I did say some pretty bad things" I said pulling away. "It's okay now oh and we are meant to be" she said winking. "I'm pretty sure we are. Anyways, am I going to do this movie or not?" I said and wished she wouldn't slap me right in the face for asking her this question.

"No Austin. You're going to do the movie. It is your first movie and I'm no one to tell you to not do it. Anyways I have Trish and Dez and you're workers to help me. Just promise me you will have no flings over there?" She asked me with hopeful eyes. "When will you realize you're the only woman for me?" I said hugging her.

"Aww thank you" she said and pulled away. "Ally who was that girl you were drinking with though?" I fixed the bed sheets. "That was Linda. She was friends with Claudia and I. In college she was the troubled kid always sneaking alcohol in. I guess she never changed, anyways I saw her there and she offered me some beer and I thought it may wash over my problems" she said explaining to me who this Linda is.

"Ohhh that makes much for sense now" I said sighing. "But Ally did you drink a lot that it's gonna ruin the baby's health?" I asked her scared she might say 'a lot.' "No don't worry, I took about 8 sips of the beer before you came in and snatched the bottle away from me.

"Hey I had to do that okay. I need both my babies to be fine." I said smiling at her. "Who's the other baby?" She raised one eyebrow. "The little baby inside of you and you!" I said smirking. "Oh. Then you're good" she said and relaxed a bit, "Austin promise me when you come back, I won't have any girl claiming she's your girlfriend" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry Ally. You know I wouldn't do anything like that" I said to her. Just then I remembered I had to call the director. "Oh I have to call the director and let him know" I whipped my phone out of my pockets.

"Hello?" I said

_"Oh Mr. Moon, you called back"_ he said happily.

"Uh yeah I've decided to do the movie" I said simply.

_"That's great, thank you so much"_ he said excitedly.

_"Do you have any objections doing kissing scenes?"_ He asked me.

"Yes I do. I'm not going to do any kissing scenes at all. I have a pregnant wife and I am not kissing anybody else but her" I said sternly.

_"Alright. So no kissing or romantic scenes right?"_ He asked going over it again.

"Correct. So when do I leave for Puerto Rico?" I said

_"In a week. I'll send you all the details and you're plane ticket"_ he said

"Alright thank you have a nice day" I said

_"Bye and you too"_ he said and then hung up.

"Ally" I said facing her. "Hmm" she said lifting her head up from her phone. "I leave in a week" I said to her. "What? But that's too early" she protested. "I know I'm sorry baby" I said kissing her. "Austin, you have to visit me sometime though" she said looking my in the eye. "Oh I'll be pleased" I said smirking.

A week later

I was sitting at the piano and decided to sing a song I wrote last night.

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_

_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Austin that was great!" Ally said squealing and hugging me. "Is it about me?" She asked "No it's for Oprah" I said smirking. "So it is for me" she said sighing. "You know it" I said. "I'm gonna miss you" she closed the zipper of my suitcase. "I'm gonna miss you too baby" I said kissing her on the lips.

Ally took her car out of the garage and we drove to the airport. Once we got out, Ally's face looked extremely sad. "Ally I'll be back I promise" I said hugging her. She nodded and we went inside the airport. I saw the Teen Beach Movie's cast looking at me to come there but before that, I quickly bent down to Ally's stomach and spoke to the little human in there.

"Hey buddy. I'm going to be gone for 3 months but you have to make sure you don't trouble your mommy because it will hurt her. Please don't kick too much or ruin her health and take care of yourself too and your mommy" I said and got up to Ally's level. "Take care of yourself and the baby, okay?" I said to her. "Yeah" she said tears down her face.

"Ally don't cry, I'll be back in no time" I said kissing her lips slowly and not pulling away for a long time. "I'll be back before you know it and remember there's Trish and Dez's number over there and call over Claudia any time too" I said mumbling against her lips. "I will. Now go, your cast is waiting." She said and shooed me away.

"Bye I love you" I said hugging her. "Love you too and so does the baby" she said and I left for Puerto Rico. Ally soon left too. Once we sat on the airplane, the director introduced us to each other but this girl Maia kept looking at me and flirting. "Hey there sexy, I'm Maia" she said going in for a kiss. I quickly turned my head over so she kissed me seat.

"Look I'm not interested. I'm married and my wife is having a baby so I'm not interested in the slightest bit." I said to her sternly. "Who cares about the stupid wife and the stupid baby? They're just a distraction too you. I can show you the real world, with no baby cries and stupid cravings." She said smirking.

"Seriously fuck off. What do you not understand by not interested? It's already been hard for me to leave my wife and unborn baby in L.A so stop flirting with me" I said to her angrily. "Maia, leave the guy alone. You can't go flirting with everyone you see" a girl behind her said.

"Hello I'm Grace" she said shaking my hand. "Austin" I said shaking it back. "Who doesn't know you?" She said chuckling. "I guess" I said. "Aren't you and your wife having baby soon?" Grace asked and Maia got angry. "Yeah we are. It's a baby boy" I said missing them so badly.

"It must be hard for you to leave both of them and come here" she said sighing. "It is. The worst part is that Ally is 3 months pregnant and but the time I get back, she will be 6 months pregnant and I'm missing so much of the baby's growth." I said running my hand in my hair.

"Bummer, but who cares about them. You're here to have fun not worry about some stupid baby or stupid wife" Maia said giggling. Even her giggling isn't beautiful. "Look I don't need you telling me what's stupid or not. I swear I can get you out of this job if I wanted.

"All I have to do is make once phone call and you're out of here to wherever you came from" I said with a warning. "Oh fine but you know that you like me, just that idiotic Ally is causing you to not like me" she said turning away.

I pulled her arm and made her look at me. "Don't. Ever. Call. Ally. Idiotic." I said in the most scariest voice. "Yeah Maia. Ally is a really good singer and a nice person. She always attends charities and helps sick kids. She sings like an angel dropped from heaven and is alway so nice to other people" Grace said to her.

I let go of Maia's arm and she stormed off to another seat. "Thanks" I said to Grace. "For what? Speaking the truth?" She said chuckling. "Yeah. Are you married or I a relationship?" I asked her curiously. "Yeah my fiancé is back in L.A." She said smiling. "That's nice" I said to her. "Sorry I have to go. I have to speak to the director" she said before running to him.

I looked out the window and realized how much I missed Ally. I couldn't think of anything but her. I decided to call her once I get out of the airplane. I hope she and the baby are happy right now and Ally isn't crying. I was missing Ally so much and I realized we were really meant to be. She was everything to me. My best friend, wife, mother of my unborn baby and most of all I was her protector.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and most of the drama will start from the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I really appreciate it and keep them coming. :D**


	10. I miss you

**Here is the 10th chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews 3. I'm going to start writing a new story from tomorrow onwards, the first chapter will be out tomorrow so stay tuned! **

* * *

Ally's POV

As soon as I got back home from the airport, I immediately broke down. I was sobbing like crazy and my entire face was a mess. I couldn't imagine not being with Austin for a month let alone 3 months. I don't know how I'm going to do this myself. I mean yeah there are people around me, but it's different when your own husband is there with you.

I decided to get up from my little moment and call Claudia.

"Hey" I said to her

_"Ally! What chya doin?"_ She said giggling

"Well Austin left for 3 months for a movie called Teen Beach Movie." I said sadly

_"What?"_ She said

"Well he had to leave I mean it is his first movie" I said sighing

_"Okay you're pregnant, by the time he comes back, you'll be 6 months pregnant and you won't even be able to walk properly so I'm staying at your house until he shows up"_ she said telling me about her 'plan'

"Okay fine. When are you coming here?" I asked her

_"Tonight"_ she said simply

_"Don't even think about picking me up at the airport, I'll come myself with a taxi. Got it?" _Claudia said sternly.

"Okay okay. I get it. Thank you for doing this" I said very touched by her actions.

_"Hey no thank you in friendship"_ she said playfully.

"I know. I'll wait for you okay?" I picked moved a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

_"Alright. I'll be there by tonight. Bye love you" _she said

"Love you too. Bye" I said and then hung up

Just as I was about to close my phone, I saw Austin is calling me.

_"Hey Ally"_ he said happily

"Austin I miss you so much" I said smiling.

_"Same here. Oh so my co-star, Maia Mitchell keeps hitting on me even though I hate her. I tried telling her so many times that I'm married and you're having a baby but she just wouldn't listen"_ he said sighing.

"Oh. But promise me you won't start liking her will you?" I asked worriedly.

_"Ally don't worry. You know I wouldn't do anything like that. On the brighter side, my other co-stars are really nice and friendly. There's a girl called, Grace, Garett and I forgot the rest of their names"_ he said chuckling

"Oh that reminds me, Claudia is staying at our house until you come back" I informed him.

_"That's good. She can help you around too now and you won't be alone_" he said

"Yeah that's true. Only if she's willing to get her lazy ass up" I said chuckling

_"Don't worry she will. Sorry I have to go, the plane's almost landing"_ he said

"Oh ok. Enjoy your trip but not too much" I said smiling even though he couldn't see it.

_"Ha-ha I won't. Bye love you and tell Claudia hi from me"_ he said

"I will and love you too" I said back to him.

We hung up and I decided to go for a nice hot shower. When I collected my clothes, went inside the bathroom and took my clothes off, I realized my baby bump had gotten way bigger than before. But I didn't mind it, it just meant my baby was growing and getting healthier.

After my nice luxurious shower, I changed into an oversized t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on it and light blue loose pyjama shorts. I went downstairs to the basement and decided to sing one of my songs I had written before getting married in the music booth.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Voices I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing._

_And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept_

_In an unknown place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Yeahhhh_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, home)_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

I finished and saw Claudia standing there and she started clapping. "Claudia!" I said running to her. I tackled her into a hug and she hugged me back. "That was amazing Ally!" She said gushing. "Hey can I try a song?" She asked me shyly. "Off course you can!" I said pushing her over to the music booth. "I named this song, Replay"

_Make it stop_

_Sounds so good, I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know_

_I don't know (Know)_

_But don't stop_

_Don't move, just keep it there (Right there)_

_Keep it right there (Oh)_

_Keep it right there_

_(I wanna) put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go (Everywhere I go)_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again_

_And again_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't stop (Stop)_

_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder (Yeah)_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing_

_I wanna hear every melody (Yeah)_

_Beating (Beating)_

_Beating so loud you can_

_Feel it (Feel it)(See it)_

_Beating (Beating)(Beating)_

_Beating for you_

_(I wanna) put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go (Play you everywhere I go)_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah_

_When I put this song on replay_

_Give it off_

_Feel it all crashing down (Down, down, down)_

_I'm so lost_

_I'm so lost in your sound_

_(Yeah) Yeah (When I) (Put this song)_

_On replay (On replay)_

_(Put this song)_

_On replay (On replay)_

_(List-listening)_

_To you all day_

_To you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again_

_And again_

_Yeah_

_(Wanna put) put this song on replay!_

_Yeah (Yeah)_

_Yeah(Yeah)_

She finished her song and I started clapping. I didn't know she knew how to sing! "Claudia that was so amazing! Did you write it?" I asked her. "Yeah. But it doesn't matter" she said. "Off course it matters. You're so good at it and I didn't know you knew how to sing!" I said amazed. "Eh it's just a hobby" she said shrugging.

"That's exactly what I had said but look at me now!" I said pointing towards me. "Yeah you're 3 months pregnant that's where you are" she said as as a matter of fact. "That was one amazing song, Claudia" Jimmy said coming down the stairs. "Jimmy how do you always walk in at these moments?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Anyways, Claudia, I want to offer you a record deal to Starr Records. I know you live in Miami and you're also a doctor. You could do the same thing as Ally did, move your records here and be a doctor and singer here." He suggested. "I'm perfectly fine with that!" She said squealing.

"Perfect. Meet me at my office tomorrow with Ally sharp at 12 pm and we'll get down to business. We should have your first album out by at least as month" he said and turned back upstairs. "Oh Ally I came here to check on you. Austin had asked me to do so" he said and then drove back. "Off course" I said.

"I got a record deal!" She said jumping up and down. "I know! I can't believe it!" I said excitedly too. "Come on let's go outside to eat for this celebration" she said dragging me up the stairs. I changed into a grey top that I had tucked in my shorts, jean shorts with stars on them, a flower head band that came up to my forehead and black wedges (Imagine the picture of Laura and Vanessa side hugging each other in front of Disney Land).

Claudia had dressed in a blue full sleeve shirt with a sparkly Peter Pan collar, a multiple coloured skirt and brown heels. (Imagine Zendaya at the Kids Choice Awards, 2013). After we got dressed, we left the house and went to a restaurant called, The Key to Food.

Off course no celebrities dinner is done without any paparazzi and fans. "OMG! It's Ally Moon! One of the girls screamed. "Aww you can see the her little baby bump!" A woman said. I took pictures with the fans and signed their whatever they told me to sign on. We enjoyed the rest of the night just catching up and laughing.

Claudia drove us back home and I decided to call Austin.

"Austin" I said excitedly.

_"Calm down babe. What happened?"_ He said happily

"Claudia got offered a record deal by Jimmy!" I said squealing

_"What? That's awesome! But how did he find out about her?"_ He asked me curiously.

"The same way he found out about me" I said

_"Man that guy has good timing"_ he said chuckling

"He does. He called us over tomorrow for Claudia's first meeting" I said

_"Oh that's nice. Tell Claudia I say congratulations"_ he said to me

"Yeah I will. How's the shooting going?" I asked him

_"Well so far, we got to know our cast, read the script and we're going to start shooting tomorrow"_ he told me

"Oh ok. Sorry I have to go. I'm getting my weird cravings" I said

_"Ohhhh I wish Claudia good luck with that"_ he said laughing

"Hey! Not nice" I said fake hurt

_"Too bad. Anyways bye" _he said

"Bye" I said and hung up

When Austin said this girl named Maia Mitchell was behind him, I decided to search up who she is. I searched her up and she looked kind of pretty. This made me get a little jealous but Austin had said that he only loves me and nobody else. Just then Claudia barged into Austin and my room.

"Yo. Where am I sleeping?" she asked smiling. "You can sleep here, beside me" I told her. "Okay now buddy, I know you're pregnant, but no waking me up in the middle of the night to get weird snacks" she said sighing. "Alright I won't" I said sadly. "Ally I was kidding! You know you can wake me up anytime" she said giggling.

"Oh ok. Thank you" I said chuckling. We went to sleep, but it didn't feel right without having Austin sleeping beside me. I'm really going to miss him, but it is his first movie. Who knows he may even get more fans. But the baby and I are really going to miss him.

* * *

**So here is the chapter! Let's try and get this story up to 50 reviews. **


	11. Back to LA

**Here is then 11th chapter...I think it's the 11th. Anways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for updating this late**

Austin's POV

I'm so excited for today. I can finally see Ally. I tried to visit her in the middle but we fell behind schedule for the movie so we couldn't bear to have a day wasted. The plane had just landed and I we all walked to the area people are supposed to wait when somebody is picking them up.

I was searching for Ally when I my eye caught towards a certain brunette with a nervous look on her face and I knew that was Ally. I went behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. At first she got scared but when she turned around, she saw it was me.

She immediately started crying and I kissed her passionately. "Don't cry. I'm here now" I said smiling at her. I then noticed her baby bump and boy, it was large. "Ally the bump is so much bigger" I said kissing her again. "Yeah. Our baby boy is growing up fast" Ally said chuckling.

"You wanna go meet the cast?" I asked her. "Sure." We made our way towards the rest of the cast and they all smiled at us warmly. "Hi!" Grace said tackling Ally into a hug. Ally's always been a big hugger so she immediately hugged her back. "You're baby bump is so much more bigger!" Grace said squealing.

"Thank you" Ally said blushing. "Hello I'm Garrett" Garrett said smiling. "I'm John" John said shaking his hand with Ally's. "AUSTTTTTYYYYYYYY" I heard a disturbingly annoying voice. Off course it had to be Maia, who else? "Eew who is this?" Maia said looking at Ally in disgust.

"This is my wife and that's my unborn baby" I said pointing towards Ally and her bump. "Well bitch Austin is mine" Maia said. "Keep dreaming slut. Austin married me, not you. I don't care who you are or what you do, but stay away from my husband" Ally said with a stern look on her face.

"Well I hope that baby of yours dies at birth" Maia said proudly. Everyone gasped and looked at her with dirty looks. Ally simply went up to Maia and slapped her right in the face.

"How can those words even come out of your mouth?" Grace asked Maia with a horrid look on her face. I really wanted to slap Maia too but I'm a gentle man and I don't hurt women. Ally and I were just going to head for home when Grace came running to us.

"Austin and Ally, do you guys wanna come over for dinner at my place?" She asked us with hopeful eyes. "What do you say?" I asked Ally. "Sure. We'll be there" Ally said smiling at Grace. She gave us her address and what time to cover over and then we headed for home.

"I'm so tired. My feet hurt so much" Ally said sprawling on the bed. I lied down lest to her and faced her. "Is the baby kicking a lot?" I asked her. "Yeah but I'm fine with the kicking, it's just the throwing up, body ache, feet dying and nausea" she said sighing. "Oh god now I feel so bad. Do you want me to give you a foot massage or get you something o-" I got cut off by Ally's lips on mine.

"Sshh. I'm fine, it does hurt a little bit but no worries. It'll all be worth it after we see our little baby" Ally said lovingly. I lifted her shirt a bit, rubbed her belly and spoke to the little human life inside. "Hey there little guy. It's daddy! Just do me a favour and go easy on your mom okay?"

"Austin he's not born yet, he can't understand what you're saying. "He's a Moon, I should let you know that the Moon's are very smart" I said proudly. "Dawson's are smart too" Ally said sticking out her tongue. "Well you're a Moon now, so side with the Moon's" I said desperately.

"I'm gonna be 50-50." She said giggling. "Maybe we should get ready to go to Grace's house" I said to Ally. "Yeah." Ally said before getting up and getting ready. I quickly changed into a white v neck, black skinny jeans and made Ally do my hair. When Ally came out, I think my jaw was on the floor.

She looked extremely stunning in her red high low dress with just a simple pair of lack flats. She had her hair wavy at the bottom and had nice dark red lipstick. "Even with a big tummy, you still manage to look beautiful" I said kissing her deeply. "Thank you" she said mumbling against my lips.

Ally and I left for Grace's house but stopped by at Sears to buy her something since we're going to her house for the first time. We bought her some flowers and a heavenly expensive perfume. When we got there, we parked and rang the doorbell. "Oh my god you're here!" Grace said excitedly.

She pulled and I in a hug and we gladly accepted it. Ally gave her the gifts and Grace looked so overjoyed. Then a man with brown hair and blue eyes showed up from down the stairs. "Dallas?!" Ally asked. "Ally?!" This guy that I just named is Dallas said. They ran right in for a hug and I felt extreme jealously.

"Oh we forgot to mention. Ally and I are first cousins." Dallas said smiling. Suddenly the jealously stopped and I smiled too. "Ally you're pregnant?" Dallas asked Ally. "Yeah. 6 months" Ally said happily. "Oh Austin, this is my fiancé, Dallas" Grace said. "You're getting married? You didn't even tell me?" Ally asked him.

"You didn't tell me you were getting married and having a baby" Dallas said chuckling. "Well I did change states and I basically got married in a week after meeting Austin." Ally said. "What?" Dallas asked confused. Over dinner, we told him and Grace how we got married and all the rest.

"Well the food was delicious. I definitely would have finished all of this, after all I am eating for another person too now." Ally said chuckling. We all laughed and talked for a little more while before we thought its time to get back home. We said our goodbyes and drove home. It wasn't that far, only about a 15 minute drive to Grace and Dallas' house.

Ally had fallen asleep in the car and I thought it would be best if I didn't wake her up. So I carried her inside the house and up the stairs. I laid her on the bed and changed her clothes for her. What? It's not like I haven't seen anything plus we're married too. After I changed her, I changed myself, brushed my teeth and went off to sleep but not before kissing Ally on the lips.

I thought about my life for a few minutes. A year ago, I was forced to marry a girl I didn't even know. Then we got married and a year later we're expecting a baby. Life can change so fast, but I don't regret any of it at all.

**Here you go! Please review, favourite and fallow! **


	12. Voting for the baby name

Hi guys! So as you know Austin and Ally are having a baby boy. Although I do need a little help with naming him. I'm going to try and go along with the letter 'A' tradition. Here are your 4 choices.

1. Alexander

2. Ashton

3. Aidan

4. Andrew

I am currently working on the new chapter and there's a surprise in the new chapter ;). Possibly a new member to the Moon family?

Please tell me which one you pick and as soon as I get the votes in, I'll be able to complete the chapter. Thank you and have a nice day. :)

**Voting closes tomororw at 8 pm (Canadian time) **


	13. Welcome baby Moon

**Thank you to all those who voted for the baby name. This chapter is a special chapter with a new member in it. I hope you enjoy this and you will find out the baby's name in this chapter. **

3 months later

Ally's POV

Well now I'm 9 months pregnant! The doctor said the baby could come out anytime now so we should be prepared. Although now my stomach is large that I can barely fit into my shirts anymore. Even Austin's shirts are small on me. But off course there's the maternal clothing.

My feet hurt like crazy now, they're swollen, I can't even see them anymore, actually. I vomit a bit, I pee way to much, I still eat weird things and overall I just feel really nauseous. "You okay Ally?" Austin asked walking into the living room. "Yeah." I said before getting back to writing my new song. It's about 7 am right now, we woke up early for writing songs session.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I ignored it thinking it was just a normal kick but the next one hurt even more. "Austin. I-I th-hink I'm in lab-bour" I stuttered holding onto my stomach. "WHAT?!" Austin said screeching. He picked me up bridal style and we rushed out through the door.

Austin drove to the hospital really fast and eventually got there. They immediately put me on a bed seeing how far I was. My stomach was hurting like crazy and I literally felt like I was going to die. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DOCTORS?" I yelled holding onto Austin's hand.

"It's okay Ally, it's gonna be fine. It's gonna be all worth it" he said brushing the hair out of my face. "Okay Ally. Let's check what you are on" A doctor said said coming inside the room. "Okay. You're on 3 right now. We'll give you the drugs when you reach 5" she said before leaving.

"Austin I can't do this" I cried. "I know you can and you know you will. I know it's a lot of pain for you to handle, but just keep thinking about the little new born" Austin said kissing me.

6 hours later

I've been in labour for 6 hours and it's about 12 pm right now. I'm literally dying of pain and poor Austin's been there for all 6 hours getting his hand squeezed by me. I've already been given the drugs and now I'm just hoping the baby decides to come out. "Alright Ally. You're at 10 and you're ready to push" the doctor said getting everything ready.

"Finally" I said sighing. "Try and push your hardest" the doctor told me. I pushed my hardest and the doctor told me keep going. "Come on Ally keep doing it" she said. I squeezed Austin's hand tightly and pushed one more time. "Alright Ally, I can see the head keep pushing hard" she said encouraging me.

I did one last really big push and I think I broke Austin's hand right there. Then I heard little tiny cries in the room. I had tears streaming down my face and Austin brushed the hair off my face. "You did great" Austin said kissing me. "Perfectly healthy baby boy. We'll just get him cleaned up and you can hold him" the doctor said handing our baby to the nurses.

About a few minutes later, our families started to come inside the room and asked us where the baby was, but we told him he was getting cleaned up. "Here you go Mr and Mrs Moon" the doctor said handing us our little baby boy. I held him into my arms and he was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Austin he's perfect" I said whispering to him. "Yeah. He looks just like us, a complete mixture between us" he said kissing my forehead. "What are you guys going to name him?" Austin's mom, Mimi asked. "Alexander Jeffery Moon" Austin said. "Oh that's such an adorable name for an adorable child.

Austin then held him for a little while and then Mimi held him. "Oh just look at him Mike. He's so tiny and precious. He looks exactly like how Austin did when he was a baby" Mimi said gushing. Then Mike, Austin's dad held Alexander. "Great job son." Mike said patting Austin's back after he handed Alexander to my mom. "Daddddd" Austin whined and blushed.

"Oh Ally, he looks so cute" My mom said gently holding him. Then Alexander got passed around to my dad is who looked like he was going to cry. "Austin and Ally, he's perfect" dad said smiling. Next Trish and Dez held him. "He's so adorable. I can already picture his 6th birthday" Trish said. "Already?" I chuckled.

Dez held him after and then spoke to us. "I'm uncle Dez now! I sooo have to teach him how to live with llamas and camels." After everyone held him and left, I decided to get a little nap. "Austin do you mind watching over Alexander while I try and get a nap?" I asked him.

"You don't even have to ask! I know you're really tired and your uh...lower parts must be in pain right now, but I'll watch over him." Austin said taking Alexander from my hands. We weren't allowed to leave until at least tomorrow morning since they were going to see if everything was alright with Alexander.

Next day

We were just going to leave for home with Alexander when we saw crazy paparazzi standing outside the hospital. I still wasn't very used to all this paparazzi and reporters so I was trying to keep myself behind Austin a little, while he was holding baby Alexander. "Oh god. He's so adorable! What's his name?" A reporter asked us.

"Alexander" Austin said answering the question. "Aww." Everyone 'awed' in the crowd. They asked a couple more questions but we decided to head back home when we saw Alexander stirring a bit. Austin drove while I had Alexander in my arms. "Austin!" I said getting his attention. "What?" He said hands still on the steering wheel.

"Alexander just opened his eyes" I said gushing. "Let me see" Austin said stopping at the red signal and looking at our son. "Gosh. He's so adorable." Austin said lightly soothing Alexander's cheek. "Hey Ally, wanna call him Alex for short?" Austin asked. "Yeah. That's much easier" I said smiling at him.

Austin started the car again and we reached home. We called Austin's workers inside and they all literally cried looking at our baby. It was night time and we decided to watch a movie and put the little guy to sleep too. "Austin, maybe Alex should sleep with us until he's at least a month old" I said rocking Alex in my arms.

"Yeah maybe we should" Austin said. Alex started being really fussy late and I figured he might be hungry since the last time I fed him was 2 hours ago. "Austin could you umm leave while I uh feed Alex" I said nervously and embarrassed. "Ally. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen any of it already and plus it's natural to breast feed" Austin said kissing me on the lips.

But unfortunately Alex got sandwiched between us and we didn't even realize. He started crying and being fussy all over again. "Oh my poor baby" I said and kissed Alex's cheek. I rocked him until he stopped crying and Austin kept trying to find a way to get another kiss from me.

I then fed Alex and he was pretty full. Since it was about 8, we decided to put Alexander to sleep beside us while Austin and I watch a movie. "Goodnight baby boy" I said kissing Alex's cheek. "Goodnight son" Austin said kissing his other cheek. We first let him sleep on the bed but he started stirring a lot and we understood he was uncomfortable.

So then while watching the movie, I had Alex in my arms sleeping and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. The movie ended and I went to get changed while Austin was here holding Alexander. I changed into a loose yellow spaghetti strapped tank top, black booty shorts and tied my hair up in a bun.

"Even after a baby, my wife still manages to look flawless" Austin said handing me Alex. "That's very sweet of you" I said smiling. Austin took his shirt and pants off so he was only in his boxers and laid down on the bed. "I can't believe I'm a father" Austin said looking at Alex.

"I can't believe I'm a mom! Alexander is such an adorable baby" I said kissing the top of Alex's head. "What can I say? He does look like his father" Austin said flipping his hair and smirking. "Oh please. He looks like me too." I said. I put Alex on the bed and Austin immediately cuddled next to him.

"Aww look at you and Alex" I said gushing. I got into the bed too and Alex was right in the middle of the both of us.

2 hours later - 11 pm

Austin woke me up by shaking me violently and I heard loud baby cries. "My poor baby" I said rubbing my eyes and I picked Alex up, rocked him in my arms and smoothed his back when he finally stopped crying. We went back to sleep and kept him close and warm beside us.

3 hours later - 2 am

I heard Alex's cries again and told Austin to handle this one. "But I'm tiredddd" Austin whined. "Suck it up blondie, he's your son too" I said going back to sleep.

6 hours later - 8 am

This time Austin and I woke up because of the alarm, not Alex. The poor thing was still sleeping in his little cuddled up blanket. "You know we created an amazing little baby" Austin said kissing me. "Yeah we did. He's going to be really good looking when he's older" I said winking at Austin.

"Oh thanks" Austin said flipping his hair again. "Well looks like I just increased Austin Moon's ego" I said chuckling. "Well Ally Moon, thank you for that" Austin said laughing. Austin and I were going to be off of work until Alexander is at least around 3 weeks old so we had the day for ourselves.

"So what do you want to do today?" Austin said pecking my lips. "Why don't we go to mall and get Alex some more little tiny clothes?" I asked. "Yeah that would be great" he said and got ready. Just then Alex's cries filled the room again. I figured he was pretty hungry by now, so I fed him again and he looked full to me.

"Ally you can go get ready now, I'll take care if this little guy" Austin said taking Alex from my arms. I got ready and we got Alex in his little clothes. He wore tiny sweats and a shirt that said 'My daddy and mommy rock out the stage.'

We had an amazing family day at the mall but off course we had to get mobbed by paparazzi, fans and reporters.

It's funny how my life changed so quickly. I got married in a matter of a year and had my first baby yesterday. I don't regret anything at all though. Austin and Alexander are definitely the best things that have happened in my life.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, follow and favourite. Thank you, Until next time, rauraandausllyshipper.**


	14. First child and first falls

A week later

Ally's POV

I can't believe it. I'm a mother! Alex is such a little bundle of joy. He sleeps most of the time at night, but he also has his cranky days where he just won't sleep. Austin is probably even more ecstatic about being a parent than I am. He always has Alex in his arms and plays with him all the time.

"Ally" Austin shouted from downstairs. Currently I was trying to get Alex to stop screaming and crying. Today was that cranky day for him. He was yelling at the top of his little lungs and crying millions of tears. "Austin. I am busy with getting Alex to stop crying and screaming. What is it that you want?" I yelled back.

"We're out of pancake mix" he desperately said rushing up the stairs to our room. "Can't you just eat something else today for breakfast" I said patting the little screaming thing's back. "What kind of a question is that? I only eat pancakes Ally" Austin said looking at me.

"Austin just for today. Alex won't keep quite, I still have to go get Alex a Halloween costume and clean the whole house from the bottom to the top. I have a lot on my plate today and plus Alex crying and screaming isn't helping either" I explained to him.

"Oh fine I'll eat something else. Want me to take care of Alex for the rest of the day?" He asked extending his arms towards Alex and I. "Yes" I said handing Alex over to him. Austin pat Alex's back gently and kissed his little cheek. He immediately stopped crying and screaming. "See? He just needed his daddy" Austin said smirking.

"Oh shut it. He loves his mom too. He just was cranky before and now he's not" I said playfully. I walked up to Austin and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" Austin asked smiling. "What? I can't kiss my husband?" I said smiling back at him. "Well in that case, I can kiss my wife too. That to, with more love" he said kissing me with a lot of force.

After this, Alex started screaming again. "Ya know, I don't think he likes us kissing, he either starts crying or screaming" Austin said. "He's probably just hungry by now, last time he ate was when he woke us up in the middle of the night" I said taking Alex form Austin's arms.

I fed Alex and decided to head out to get Alex a little Halloween costume. "Ally can I join?" Austin asked me hopefully. "Okay fine" I said giving in. So the 3 of us went to 'Halloweeeeeeeen costumes' to get Alex a costume. "Aww Ally look at this little lion costume!" Austin said showing me a little lion wear.

"That is cute. Oh look at that turtle" I said gushing at a turtle costume. "You know maybe we should make him be a little zombie. "Austin, he's a week old. I am not putting any type of makeup on him you're lucky I at least said yes to a Halloween costume.

"What about if we make him be a little m&m packet" Austin suggested picking up a m&m costume. "That would be adorable but I'm thinking lion would be cuter" I said holding up the lion costume. "That is cuter" Austin said. Him and I took Alex to a change room and put the lion costume on him.

"He looks so cute!" I said kissing Alex's cheek. Alex gave us a little smile and played with the little tail on the lion costume. "He loves it" Austin said giving me a kiss. We pulled away and realized Alex didn't start screaming. "Huh. Now he doesn't scream" Austin said pulling me in for another kiss.

"OMG! ITS AUSTIN AND ALLY MOON. OH MY GOSH. THAT'S THE LITTLE BABY. WHAT'S THE NAME?" Shouted a fangirl. At this paparazzi and crazy screaming fan girls came near us and Alexander started screaming and crying. I tried to pat his back but he just kept screaming and crying.

"Austin we have to get out of here" I said whispering in my husband's ear. "Ally we'll get the costume first" Austin said whispering back. "Austin, Ally, what's the baby's name?" A reporter asked us. "Alexander" Austin said back. "Aww it's a boy!" Another reporter shouted out.

"Can we see him?" Lots and lots of fan girls jumped to see Alex. Unfortunately they jumped right onto me, I didn't get hurt but Alex definitely did because he cried harder and harder. I opened my eyes and saw Alex on the floor crying and screaming like a little maniac. I immediately picked him up and rocked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HE IS A FUCKING WEEK OLD AND BECAUSE OF ALL YOU SICK PEOPLE HE JUST FELL ONTO FLOOR. I HOPE YOU REALIZE BABIES HAVE A SOFT SKULL, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANYTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM, I WILL NOT EVEN HESITATE TO HURTING ANY OF YOU." Austin said with his face burning red and I have never seen Austin this mad before.

"Ally fuck the costume, we're first going to the hospital to see if he's okay" Austin said pulling me by the arm. We got inside our car and Austin sped the car to the hospital. I dared not to say a word because I was honestly terrified by him right now and so worried about Alex.

I held onto Alex's body and head. The poor thing was crying its brains out and I did everything to get him to stop crying but this only meant one thing, he was hurt. We reached inside and the doctor held Alex and saw if Alex was hurt.

"Alexander is hurt a little bit at the top of his head, it's a scratch but for babies, it's like breaking a bone. Make sure you are keeping his head comforted properly and if any of you are carrying him, don't let his head droop, hold on to it. Since he's just a newborn, we can't give him any medications. He'll be fine in about a week or two. Till then there will be a lot of crying and screaming of him in the house. Just make sure you carry him properly."

"He'll be okay" I said to Austin who was holding Alex very cautiously. "It's not okay Ally. He's only a goddamn week old. He's so tiny and he's already gotten hurt. I swear to god I am going to kill those girls for jumping on you and Alexander" Austin started the car.

We drove home and Austin was trying to calm Alex down while I was sitting still in a corner. "Alls something wrong?" Austin asked me. "I-I feel li-like it's all my f-fault." I said stuttering out. "Ally, it's not" He said taking a seat next to me. Somehow, Alex had managed to stop crying and screaming and was in Austin's arms.

"Only if I held him tighter, he wouldn't have fell. I mean why d-didn't I f-fall? Why Alex? If I would have fell, it would have be-been fine, but Alex is just a week old" I said as tears started running down my face.

"Baby, it's not your fault. You were holding onto him fine, you just didn't know random girls were going to jump literally on you and drop Alex down. You don't have to be sorry or feeling guilty. He's gonna be fine soon, I'm sure of it" Austin reassured to me and gave me a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Wanna watch TV?" Austin asked. "Sure." We decided to watch TV in our room since Alex could sleep more comfortably and we can sit comfortable rather than watching TV in the family room on couches. We made our way up and made ourselves comfortable on the bed also keeping Alex comfortable and properly so his head doesn't droop down and he was sleeping in my arms.

"Austin Moon swearing at people in the "Halloween Fun costume" store? He was apparently yelling at the people in the crowd because a bunch of fangirl a had jumped on his wife, Ally Moon while she was holding their baby. The baby must be hurt because it had fallen onto the ground. It is understandable of why Austin Moon was raging at the crowd. After all, the baby is only about a week old. Now moving onto Britney Spears..."

"It already hit the news?" Austin said rubbing his temples in anger to control his anger. "Austin, don't worry about it. It'll be fine, maybe you could get this all cleared up in an interview." I took his hand and held it mine. "But they did say it was understandable for you to do that. Austin, it's not your fault. They did drop our baby" I said and kissed him on the lips.

"I know but I just feel really bad right now. Alex is only a week old and it must be hurting him so much" He said stroking Alex's cheek. "It must be but hey, he's gonna get better and he will be nice and strong like his dad" I said sounding at least somewhat convincing.

Just then, the phone rang and Austin put it on speaker so I could hear too.

"_Hello?_" Austin said.

"AUSSSTYYY" A horrid voice screeched and I knew that was the one and only...Maia.

"_Ugh I told you to stop calling me that, where'd you get my number and why are you calling me_?" Austin asked.

"What I can't call my future boyyyyfriend?" Maia said sounding innocent and irritating.

"_I am not your fucking boyfriend. Can't you just stop? I'm a married man with a kid, why can't you just find someone else_?" He said clearly irritated.

"Because we're meant to be Austy" Maia said in her annoying voice.

"_I am so done here. Don't ever call me and once again, fuck off_" Austin said before hanging up.

"Austin, come on you have to calm down" I said stroking his arm gently. "I CANNOT JUST 'CALM DOWN,' MY ONLY CHILD WHO'S A YEAR OLD IS HURT AND THERE IS A PHYSCO GIRL TRYING TO MAKE ME HER FUTURE BOYFRIEND. YOU THINK I CAN JUST CALM DOWN? IT MAY BE EASY FOR YOU, BUT I HAVE DONE MOST OF THE PARENTING FOR ALEX" Austin said raging and yelling at me.

I never thought Austin would ever yell at me especially like this. Was I angry? Maybe but more than angry, I was mostly devastated. Tears started streaming down my face, I put Alex gently on the bed and ran out of the room. I ran downstairs to the music room and locked myself in there.

I didn't think Austin would ever yell at me this way. What does he mean 'He has done most of the parenting for Alex. I'm the one that did most of it, it takes 2 people to do this, not just one. Austin was the last person I would have expected to say this. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ally come out please" Austin said desperately. I opened the door but this time I was going to be the one to make him feel sad. "You know what? I didn't see you carrying a baby for 9 months in your stomach, I didn't see you having nauseas, vomit, swelling feet. I didn't see any of that Austin. You didn't have places in your body just blow up, you didn't push a child out of your lower regions did you? No. Austin, it takes 2 to tango. You can't just say, you raised him more than I did. We both raised Alex together with our love."

"Sorry" I heard a little mutter. I decided to ignore that and go upto our room. "Ally look I'm sorry okay. I'm just really worried about Alex, plus this entire Maia thing is stressing too. That woman doesn't take a hint for what to do when, you have no idea of how many times she has tried to kiss me in Puerto Rico too. I'm trying Ally but sometimes I just say things that I never mean to say while I'm yelling or raging. I'm also sorry for yelling or raging at you. You we-were just trying to calm me down, but I became the jerk to yell at you. I'm sorry" I heard Austin's little speech from the other side of the door.

I quickly got up, ran to the door, opened it and kissed Austin so powerfully, he stumbled a bit back but soon found his arms at my waist. We kissed for about 2 straight minutes until we realized, we needed breathe. "I'm so sorry" he muttered against my lips.

"It's okay" I said hugging him. "You know sometimes I wonder, how do you bare my bitchiness" he said chuckling. "But you're not a bitch, you're my babe" I said winking at him. We both laughed and let go of the hug to see if Alex is doing fine.

"He's sleeping so peacefully" Austin said stroking Alex's cheek. "He really is perfect" I said. "Ya know, he's a perfect match between the both of us" Austin said. "Yup. I still can't believe it though, we're actually parents. It's gonna be really hard to see him grow up so quickly" I said with glossy eyes.

"Ally, he's only a week old" I said kissing her. "I know but still. He's gonna grow up so soon. He's going to start dating then he's going to get married and then have his own kids. We'll be grandparents!" I kissed Alex's cheek. "I am so not looking forward to that. I'll be old and wrinkly" Austin said making a face.

"Hey! Our parents aren't old and wrinkly, they're grandparents. They still look young" I said pouting. "Well true, but I always wanna stay this way. Me being 25, you being 25 and Alex being a week old." Austin said. "But what if we want another child?" I said hopefully.

"Then that baby could stay in your stomach" Austin said poking my stomach. "Ey. There's nothing in there anymore except for my organs and I am not carrying a baby in my stomach forever. 9 months is fine. Forever is not fine" I said taking his hands off of my stomach.

"No but seriously Ally, can we have another one?" Austin asked me with hopeful eyes. "Well off course but that's going to have to be later, we just had a baby Austin. In a few years" I told him. "Oh fine" Austin said before kissing Alex's cheek. "You really love him don't you?" I asked Austin.

"Is that a question? Ally I love him. He's exactly like you and I. I always wanted a son and plus he's my first child. I'm gonna have to love him either way. He's just so adorable!" Austin said squealing like a girl. "Now I don't get the difference between a 13 year old fangirl and you" I said giggling.

"Not funny Ally" Austin said pouting. "Suck it up blondie" I said. Just then, Alex started to stir in his sleep, opened his eyes and started crying. "I think he's hungry" I said picking up Alex and rocking him. "But he just ate like 30 minutes ago. I think he wants us to sing him a lullaby" Austin suggested.

"You sing" I said to Austin. "No you sing" he said back to me. "How about we both sing?" I said suggesting. "We could sing 'You can come to me'" Austin said grabbing his guitar.

_[Ally:]_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

[Austin:]

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

[Austin & Ally:]

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Ally:]

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When somebody lets you

[Austin:]

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then somebody gets you

[Austin & Ally:]

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Ally:]

Like a chain that never breaks

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment that you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

[Austin & Ally:]

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Ally:]

You can come to me,

Yeah

We both finished the song and saw that Alex was sleeping peacefully and soundly. Soon after, Austin and I went to sleep. Our family was perfect just the way it was, perhaps another child would be nice for Alex, you know to have somebody to play with.

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated late, I was having a sort of writers block. Although, it's not going to take me this long to update to. Review saying if you have any ideas for the story that I could use. Bye and see you next time! **


End file.
